The Oracle
by kattiesmom
Summary: She wakes up with no memory of anything. She walks along the road, until a man picks her up. She soon realizes that there is something that she knows, about the man that had given her a ride, and his brother. She knows about their past, and future. Will she find out who she is, and help save the brothers?
1. Chapter 1

She was scared, and didn't know anything about herself. Moments ago, she had woken up, in a field, with no memory of anything, at all. She had no clue what her name, age, height, weight, anything was. She didn't know if she had parents, siblings, or any family at all. She looked around, but didn't recognize anything. She ran a hand through her head, and decided that she needed to get walking. Maybe she would run into someone that might be able to help her.

She lost track of how long she'd been walking for. There was no traffic on the road, and no houses, or anything along the road. She didn't know how much longer she would be able to walk for. Suddenly, she heard the sound of a vehicle. She stopped walking, and started waving her arms. Hopefully, they could help her. It didn't look like the person was going to stop. She needed to do something to make them. She got into the road a little more, waving her arms still. The person behind the wheel stomped on the breaks, and skidded to a stop in front of her. She breathed a sigh of relief, and quickly got into the passenger side of the car. The man behind the wheel looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Thank you so much for stopping." She said.

"I didn't really have a choice, you were in the middle of the road." He told her.

She put her seat belt on. The man started driving again. He was looking over at her, cautiously. It was like he was just waiting for her to attack him.

"So, where are you going?" The guy asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything. I just woke up in a field, with no memory of anything. You are the first person that I've come across." She said.

She laid her head against the window.

"Darling, that sucks that it happened to you, but you might not want to be around me. I'm not good luck to be around. I'm heading to Sioux Falls South Dakota, you can ride as far as that, but that's as far as I'm going." He told her.

She sighed, and looked over at him. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. He looked vaguely familiar.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Why?" He asked.

She bit her lip.

"I know nothing about myself, but you...you look familiar. Do you know me?" She asked him.

He looked surprised.

"I don't think so." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"If I had met you before, I would have remembered _you_." He said.

She shook her head.

"I'm very confused then. You look familiar to me. Like, we've met before, but I can't place your name. Why would I not remember who I am, but you look familiar?" She asked.

"I don't know. My name is Dean Winchester, if that helps with anything." He said.

Something clicked inside her brain, and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh good Lord! How is this possible? How do I know who you are, but still not know who I am? How do I know you?" She asked.

He was frowning at her.

"I know that I've never met you before, it's not possible, I would have remembered you, definately. What do you know about me?" Dean asked.

She grimaced.

"You were four when your mother was killed by a demon. Since then, your father drove you and Sammy around the country, fighting everything supernatural. Sammy went to college, your father went missing, you went to go get Sammy to help you find him. Sam's girlfriend died, and he starts hunting with you again, and you two start searching for your father. You guys found him, but get into a terrible accident, which initially killed you, but before you could go with Tess, the reaper, your father sold his soul, in exchange to bring you back to life. Then, you guys go after Azazel, the yellow eyed demon, the one that killed your mom, and had Jess killed, but he kidnaps Sam. Sammy is special, with...gifts. It's why Azazel kidnapped him. He manages to send you images, and you and Bobby find him. Unfortunately, Jake, another special kid, kills Sam. You get the bright idea to sell your soul, to bring Sammy back. Just like John did for you. You got a year to live, instead of ten, like a normal cross road deal. However, it was a better deal than what John got. Anyways, you found out where Azazel was going to be, and went after him, in a grave yard. You had the Colt, and killed him. Unfortunately, in the process of killing the demon, you guys opened a hell gate, and let out an army of demons and things from Hell. You guys try getting you out of your deal, and find out that a demon, Lilith, has your contract, so you start going after her. You finally catch up to Lilith, but time runs out, and Hell Hounds send you to hell. If I'm correct, you look like you've just gotten back from Hell. How far off am I?" She asked.

He looked at a loss for words. He cleared his throat.

"That's a skimmed down version, but yes, I just got back from Hell. How the hell did you know those things? If you know that much about me, we must know each other, but that's the thing, I don't know you. What are you?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I don't know. Trust me, I'm confused too, especially, since I know way more about you, that you don't even know about yourself." She said.

He frowned.

"Yeah, like what?" He asked.

"Your future, what you haven't done yet." She said.

"How? I don't even know what's going to happen." He said.

"You're headed to Bobby's right, you're thinking that he can help you find Sammy." She said.

"How the hell do you know that?" He asked.

"For some fucked up reason, I know everything about you, but nothing about myself. Just for the record, when Sam tells you that it wasn't him that brought you back, he's telling you the truth." She said.

He shook his head.

"If it wasn't him, then who was it?" He asked.

"Not a who, a what. Angels." She told him.

"Angels?" He said.

She nodded.

He studied her for a moment, then laughed.

"You almost had me there for a minute. You came so close, but then you screwed up. If you actually knew me, then you would know that there is no such thing as angels. I don't know how you knew all of that stuff about me, but you are crazy." He said.

"Oh good Lord! Angels are real, you've even encountered one! That back there at the store, was an Angel, talking to you. Only, you couldn't understand him." She told him.

"I've seen a lot of crap in my life, but this might just be the weirdest thing I've ever dealt with." He muttered.

"Don't worry, with what is coming your way, this will look almost normal." She said.

"What does that mean?" He asked, worry creeping into his voice.

She exhaled loudly, and looked out the window, at the passing blur.

"Now you don't want to talk? What's coming?" He demanded.

"The apocalypse." She told him.

He grabbed her arm. She looked at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Things have been set in motion. They lead to the apocalypse. It's not pretty, but war never is pretty." She said with a sigh.

"Okay, who the hell are you, and how the hell do you know all of this?" He demanded.

"I swear to you Dean, I don't know who I am. I don't know how I know what I know. I don't know why I am here with you, the only person that I know everything about, and not in my life, whatever that may have been. I need these answers, and if I know anything, you are the best at what you do. You are my best chance at getting those answers. I trust you completely, please try to trust me, I will try never to lie to you, I just want answers, we deserve answers, please help me. I will willingly take the tests. Did you grab salt back there? I can eat some to prove that I'm not a demon, or ghost, or whatever hates salt." She told him.

It looked like his head was going to explode.

"Dean?" She asked.

He gave a nod. She turned, looking through a bag in the backseat of the car. She grabbed the canister of salt, and a water bottle. She turned back around, put the water bottle between her legs, and opened it. She opened the salt, and then poured a ton of salt into the water. She closed the salt, and tossed it into the back. She capped the water bottle, and shook it well. She reopened it, and drank it down. She closed the bottle again. She looked over at him.

"I'm not a demon. I am not an enemy. I could be of great use to you. Will you please help me?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment.

"There are a laundry list of other tests that you need to pass. If you pass, then we will talk about everything else." He told her.

"Thank you Dean." She told him.

He gave a nod.

He drove faster, to get to Bobby's.

X*X*X

"Bobby isn't going to believe you're you, just to warn you. He knows you're dead, and well, he's not expecting you to be walking, let alone knocking on his door, or breathing." She said.

"Right." He said.

"Just be careful." She said.

He rolled his eyes, and got out of the car.

"Just stay here, when I prove I'm me to him, I will come and get you. Then you'll do the tests." He told her.

She nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said.

He shut the door, and headed for Bobby's door. She turned and propped her feet up on the dash. This was going to take a few minutes, might as well get comfortable. She would have tried calling for Cas, but he was good little soldier Cas right now, he would be of no help to her at the moment. She exhaled loudly. What the hell was she going to do?

She got tired of waiting for him. She got out of the car, and headed for the house. She opened the door, and walked in. Dean was sitting at a computer, and Bobby had his back to her.

"Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Not really, he found demonic activity there, he has no clue that you are back." She told him.

Bobby spun around.

"Who the hell are you?!" Bobby demanded.

She gave a shrug.

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. Sorry, I got bored. I thought Dean would have told you about me. Well, that is, what little we know." She said.

Bobby looked at Dean.

"She's the one I told you about. I almost ran her over." Dean said.

"Maybe you should have." Bobby said.

She frowned.

"That hurt." She told him.

Bobby stared at her for a moment, then looked at Dean again.

"She's either a really good actress, or she's genuine. Have you tested her?" Bobby asked.

"She passed the salt test." Dean said.

Bobby nodded.

"Let's finish the tests then. I want to prove that I'm not your enemy." She said.

Bobby got everything that they would need, and she sat down. She did test after test, and the worst one was when she had to cut herself with a silver knife. She didn't like it, but she did it. She cleaned it up, and patched it. When she finished, she returned to her seat.

"So, Pontiac, Illinois, right? That's where Sam is. Maybe we should get going. It's been four months Dean, you can't tell me that you don't want to see Sammy." She said.

"Tell me again why I should believe you, and take you with us?" Dean asked.

She sighed.

"For some twisted reason, I know nothing about myself, but I know everything about you. I could be helpful to avoid the coming war leading to the apocalypse." She said.

"Right. Nothing much, I guess." He said sarcastically.

"Sam is still in Pontiac, but not for much longer. We should get going." She said.

X*X*X

It was dark when they had finally gotten to the motel that Sam was located at. They walked to the end of the long hall, and knocked at the door. She was behind both Dean and Bobby, and couldn't see over them. A woman opened the door, thinking that they were the pizza that she'd ordered.

"Hey ya Sammy." Dean said.

She leaned up against the wall.

Sam suddenly leaped at Dean. The woman screamed, and got out of the way. Bobby was trying to reassure Sam, that it was actually Dean. It took a moment, but Sam finally realized that it really was Dean. The woman decided to leave, and Bobby and she decided to enter the room, and shut the door behind them. She took a seat next to Bobby. Sam turned his attention to her.

"Who are you?" Sam asked.

"Still trying to figure that one out." She said.

Sam looked to Dean for help.

"I almost ran her over. She got into the car I was driving, and she hasn't left since." Dean said with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Dean. Seriously, I woke up with no memory of anything. I hitched a ride with Dean, and realized that I knew pretty much everything about him, and you. I have no idea why, or how I'm doing it, but I am." She said.

Sam looked at Dean in confusion. Dean nodded.

"That's not the best part dude. Go ahead, tell him." Dean said.

"There's going to be a war, leading up to the apocalypse. I also think that I should stick around. I could be very helpful to you guys." She said.

Sam looked back at Dean. Dean gave a smile, and nod.

"Oh yeah. I didn't believe her at first, and I'm not even sure that I believe her now, but she's said some...convincing things." Dean said.

"Like what?" Sam asked, finding his voice again.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Dean cut her off.

"Just tell him something that you know, not the whole history again." Dean told her.

She nodded.

"Fine. Let's see, there's so much, which one to choose. Sammy here, believes in Angels, God, and prays almost every day." She said.

Sam frowned.

"First, my name is Sam, not Sammy, and second that could have been a guess, a good one, but still, not impressive." Sam said.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You got a 274 on your LSATs, Jessica was your girlfriend, you were psychic, because Azazel bled into your mouth. You were 22 when you first got your...gift, or curse, whatever you want to call it. Is that enough, or should I keep going?" She asked.

"She's a ball, isn't she?" Dean asked.

"A laugh a minute. Can we get to one of the big issues at hand please?" She asked.

"Which issue is that exactly?" Bobby asked.

"I need a name. Something to call myself until we can figure out who I am and why I know what I know about you guys." She said.

"You want us to come up with a name for you?" Dean asked.

She nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not, but Dean, keep it clean, no stripper or hooker names please." She said.

Sam laughed.

"She knows you." Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"So, I guess that Cinamon is out of the question then?" Dean asked.

"That's not funny." She told him.

"I thought it was." Dean said.

She shook her head.

They ran down a list of names, and finally, Bobby came up with one that she liked. Christa. She thought it was pretty.

"Great, that problem is solved, let's move on to the next problem, how the hell did I get out of Hell? Christa says that Sam didn't sell his soul. Sam, did you sell your soul to bring me back?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Don't lie to me." Dean said.

"I'm not lieing to you Dean. No demon would deal with me." Sam said.

Dean frowned.

"Great. What the hell had the juice to bring me out of Hell?" Dean asked.

Christa held her hand up, wiggling her fingers.

"I already told you, you just don't want to believe me." Christa said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?" Sam asked.

"Angels." Christa said.

Sam gave a nod.

"I can't believe you believe that. Sam, you of all people know my feelings about Angels." Dean said.

"I know that you don't believe me right now, but trust me, you're going to change your mind about that in about a day, if I have my timeline correct. Two days at the most." Christa said.

Dean frowned.

"_That's _not creepy, at all." Dean muttered.

"You'll see." She said with a sigh.

"Right. Let me call a friend of mine, Pamela, she's a psychic. She might be able to help." Bobby said.

"She'll help." Christa said.

"Right. Let me just call and check with her before we just show up at her door." Bobby said.

Christ nodded.

"Of course." Christa said.

Bobby looked at Dean, Dean shrugged, and then Bobby went to call Pam. Christa went over to the fridge, and pulled a beer out. She took the cap off, and threw it in the garbage. She went to sit down again, as Sam gave Dean back his necklace. Dean thanked him as he put the necklace around his neck. Sam took a deep breath, and then asked Dean how Hell was. Dean looked uncomfortably at Christa, and then looked back at Sam. Dean told Sam that he didn't know, that he must have blacked it out.

"Thank God for that." Sam said.

Dean agreed. Dean took a drink from his beer, and then went to the bathroom. Christa watched him leave, and felt overwhelmed with compassion for him, and everything that he had gone through in hell. Sam took a seat next to her. He studied her for a moment.

"So do you have any theories about why you are here?" Sam asked.

She exhaled loudly, and gave him a small smile.

"I could probably think of a list. Each one worse than the one before it. The coming future isn't the best for anyone." She said.

"That's right, you said that the apocalypse is coming, didn't you?" Sam asked.

She smiled.

"You are going to wish that I was only joking about that." She told him.

"How can you be so sure that you know what is going to happen?" Sam asked.

"I know what is going to happen to you guys many years into the future. It is so detailed, that I'm convinced that I'm right. I mean, I've been right so far, right?" She asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much. This is so weird." Sam said.

"Tell me about it." She said with a sigh.

A few moments later, Dean returned from the bathroom, as Bobby returned from calling Pam. Christa and Dean finished their beers, and headed for Pam's. Dean didn't like how Sam had 'douched up' the Impala. Christa rolled her eyes, and got comfortable in the back. She had to dodge Sam's ipod, and jack, when Dean threw it in the back. They followed Bobby to Pam's house.

Christa closed her eyes, and pretended to be sleeping, so the boys could talk. She wanted to sleep, but it never came to her. Dean and Sam were tense towards each other. Sam was lieing to Dean, just as Dean had lied to Sam about remembering hell.

Christa got lost in her thoughts about what she knew, where they were headed, and maybe, just maybe, she could make a change for the better for them. Maybe she could help them not go through so much loss. Maybe she could save them. They were broken, from what she knew of them. It had all started with Sam betraying Dean. If she could just fix that, then maybe, what she knew wouldn't happen. She could stop it all before it even happened. She had to be smart about how she did it though. Everything could go severely wrong, and it could possibly become worse. That wasn't good.

X*X*X

It was daylight out before they reached Pam's house. Bobby knocked, and Pam opened the door. She happily hugged Bobby, then welcomed Dean and Sam. Bobby then introduced Christa. Pam was very interested in Christa. Pam said that Christa was different from anyone that she's ever met before. Christa wasn't sure how she should take that. Pam put her arm around Christa, and led her inside the house, telling them that she would try to help them both. They would put Christa in a trance, and try to find out what her subconcious knew that her concious didn't.

Christa laid down, and Pam put Christa in a trance, asking about her memories. Christa calmly told them that it was nothing but blackness. She couldn't see anything. Pam dug further, demanding Christa think and remember. The deeper Pam dug, affected Christa. Her nose started bleeding. Christa told Pam to get out of her mind, that she didn't see anything. Sam told Pam to stop, and Pam agreed.

Pam released Christa from the trance. Christa opened her eyes, and looked at them.

"Did it work? Did I remember anything?" Christa asked.

Pam gave her a reassuring smile, handing her a tissue.

"Sorry, I thought that it would work. We can try something different later, if you want. You might want to wipe your nose." Pam said.

Christa cleaned the blood from her upper lip.

"Okay, now, for Dean, we will be having a seance." Pam said.

Christa looked at Pam.

"That's not a good idea Pam. It's a bad idea, trust me on this one. You will lose your eyes, if you try looking at him." Christa said.

Pam laughed.

"I'm sure that I'll be fine. I'm just going to look at him, and then I'll be done." Pam said.

Christa shook her head.

"Pam, please, if you look directly at him, it will burn your eyes out." Christa said.

Pam took Christa's hand.

"He won't even know I'm there." Pam said.

Christa shook her head.

"I've warned you." Christa said sadly.

Pam smiled, then went to get the table ready for the seance. Bobby came up to Christa.

"She's tough, and is good at what she does, she'll be fine." Bobby told her.

"Of course she'll be fine, just minus her eyes, that's all." Christa said, sitting down at the table.

Dean sat down on her left, while Sam was on her right. They held hands, and Pam started. Christa closed her eyes. Pam began the spell to bring Castiel forth.

Just as Christa had predicted, Pam was not able to look at Castiel, without it burning out her eyes. Sam called 911. Bobby stayed with Pam, while Dean, Sam, and Christa headed into town to get something to eat.

"Dean, order me something, I need to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." Christa said.

Dean waved her off, and went to find somewhere to sit. Christa went to the bathroom. She went to the sink, and splashed her face with cold water. Why hadn't Pam listened to her? She would have been fine if she hadn't done the seance. Christa shook her head, as she thought of something. They were at the diner. Her heart skipped a beat. She needed to get to Dean. She raced out of the bathroom, and over to where Dean and Sam were talking. She quickly sat down next to Dean, and across from Sam.

"We should go." Christa said.

"What?" Dean said.

"This diner is full of demons. We should get going." Christa said, uncomfortably.

The waitress brought over the three pies. Instead of leaving, she sat down.

Dean looked over at the woman.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"You're looking for us, aren't you?" The woman asked.

Her eyes turned black.

"Told you." Christa muttered, as a demon locked the front door.

"Not now Christa." Sam hissed.

"_Christa_ is right though. So, Dean, how did get to be the lucky one? How did you get out of hell?" She demanded.

"I don't know." Dean said.

"Don't you know that Lieing is a sin, Dean. Don't push me, I can put you back there if I want to." She threatened him.

Sam was about to jump the demon, but Dean stopped him.

"It's okay Sam, I'm not lieing, I don't know who pulled me out, but I think that neither do you. You're just as clueless as I am, and you're scared, scared that whoever pulled me out, is powerful enough to put you back in. So, I'm thinking that you're not going to do anything to me, or Sam." Dean said.

The demon just sneered at Dean. Christa crossed her arms in front of her.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." The demon spat at him.

Christa gave a laugh. All eyes turned to her.

"What is so funny Christa?" Dean demanded.

"This is a waste of time Dean, in a few hours, they will be slaughtered, all of them. They can feel that the end is near. Let's get going." Christa said, standing up.

She didn't wait for them, she just headed for the door, unlocked it, and walked out of the diner. She headed for the Impala. She heard Dean and Sam talking about the demons in the diner. They got into the car, and headed for the motel room.

X*X*X

Dean was currently sleeping, while reading through a file that was on his lap. Christa was watching him as he slept. She saw Sam walking out of the room. She stood, and followed him outside.

"I know where you're going Sam. You shouldn't trust her. She will lead you down the wrong path, to the point that it breaks your relationship with Dean. She is not to be trusted." Christa told him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Christa." Sam told her.

She shook her head.

"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it. Dean is going to find out that Ruby is still alive, and that you've been working with her, not just that, but that you're using your powers, and drinking her blood." Christa said.

He looked horrified.

"I'm not doing that!" He said.

"You might not be drinking it now, but you will be soon enough. Don't give into her though, you are stronger than she is, don't let her lead you right into hell." Christa said.

"I will be fine Christa. You should get some sleep." Sam said.

Christa exhaled loudly, but turned, and went back into the room, shutting the door behind her. She needed to make him see what she knew, so he could save himself. She took a seat on the couch, and closed her eyes, trying to figure out a plan to open Sam's eyes.

She didn't get to think for too long. A piercing tone was getting louder. It was very incomfortable for her, but it looked like it was more painful on Dean. She went over to him, to try to help him. The mirror on the ceiling shattered, spraying glass all over them. Bobby burst in, and grabbed them. They headed for Bobby's car. She was in the middle, between them, in the front seat. She began cleaning the blood that had come from Dean's ear. Dean said that his head was ringing, but he was fine, overall. He said that it was time to talk to whoever it was, face to face. Bobby wasn't too sure about that idea.

"Don't worry, Bobby, it will be fine." Christa said.

Bobby shook his head, but drove. Dean called Sam, to find out where he was, and why he took the Impala? Sam lied, of course, telling Dean that he was getting a burger. Dean, in turn, lied to Sam, saying that they were at a bar, and they would meet up later.

Christa rolled her eyes. This was one of their major flaws to begin with. Neither knew how to tell the other the truth. She needed to break that cycle, if she even considered to change the future. She needed them to trust each other. She exhaled loudly, and watched the darkened scenery fly by.

X*X*X

They were sitting around waiting for something to happen. They had finished putting every sidgil, and symbol on the inside of the barn, that they could think of, or find. All they had to do now was wait. Dean wasn't very patient.

Finally, noise could be heard. It sounded like the wind had picked up. The lights began blowing, shooting out sparks. The barn doors opened on their own, and a man slowly walked in, heading for them. Christa stood behind Dean and Bobby, as the man walked towards them. They started shooting at the man as he got to them. They set their guns down, and Dean picked up his knife. The man stopped when he got in front of Dean.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I am the one that gripped you tight, and raised you from Perdition."

"Yeah. Thanks for that." Dean said.

Christa sighed as she watched Dean stab the man in the chest. Nothing happened, just like she knew nothing would. Dean was surprised. The man gave a small, silly smile, and took the knife out of his chest. He let it fall to the ground. Dean looked over at Bobby, and Bobby tried taking the man's head of with a crow bar. The man easily stopped the attack, and put two fingers to Bobby's forehead. Bobby dropped like a sack of potatoes. Christa shook her head again.

"We need to talk Dean, alone." The man said.

Dean went over to Bobby, and checked his pulse.

"Bobby will be fine Dean, he's just sleeping for a little while." Christa said.

Dean frowned at her. He then turned his attention to the man.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I am Castiel." He said.

"I got that, what are you?" Dean asked.

Cas looked at Dean.

"I am an Angel of the Lord."

Dean stood up.

"I told you Dean." Christa told him.

Dean put his hand up to silence her.

"There's no such thing." Dean said.

Castiel turned to face Dean fully.

"This is your problem Dean. You have no faith." Castiel said.

Lightning flashed, and they watched as Castiel's shadow wings opened up. They looked amazing, beautiful.

"Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes." Dean said.

Castiel looked genuinely uncomfortable about that.

"I warned her not to look at me directly. My true form can be overwhelming." Castiel said.

"I also told her that, but she was certain that nothing would happen to her." Christa said.

"You're not helping Christa." Dean said.

"My voice, as you know, can be quite overwhelming also." Castiel said.

"So, at the gas station, and the motel room, that was you?" Dean asked.

Castiel gave a nod.

"Buddy, next time, turn the volume way down." Dean told him.

"It was my mistake. Some people can see my true visage." Castiel said.

"What visage are you in now? Holy tax accountant?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked down at himself.

"This is a vessel."

"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean asked.

"He was a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel told Dean.

Christa crossed her arms in front of her, just taking the whole scene in front of her in. Dean could be stubborn when he wanted. Dean wanted to know why Castiel had saved _him_? Castiel looked straight into Dean's eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was strong.

"Because God comanded it. Because we have work for you." Castiel told him.

X*X*X

_**Author's note:**_

_**This story will follow Season 4, possibly into season 5. Some changes have been made to acompany my original character. This is my first chapter story in a while. Please enjoy. More chapters to come. Also check out some of my other stories, while waiting for me to update this story.**_

_**Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Christa was going to go out of her mind. She was sitting across from Bobby, who was looking through a big, thick book, which she knew to be a form of the Bible. She was going to go crazy if Dean kept it up. Sam was on board with Christa's answer. Angels had pulled Dean out of Hell. Dean still did not want to believe it. He wouldn't accept that answer.

Christa rested her head in her hand, and looked pleadingly over at Bobby.

"Please do something before I start yelling at them." She pleaded with him.

Bobby gave her a small smile, then yelled to the boys to get over to them. They walked into the room.

"So, there is some lore that an angel can snatch a soul from the Pit." Bobby said.

Dean was touching his shoulder.

"What else?" Dean asked.

"What else what? Air lift your ass out of the hotbox? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby said.

Sam was smiling, Christa broke into a smile also.

"Dean, this is good news." Sam said.

"How?" Dean asked.

"For once this isn't just a round of demon crap. Maybe you were saved by one of the good guys." Sam said.

"Okay, say it's true, there are angels, then what, there's a God?" Dean asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! We've got a winner! Finally, I think that he's finally starting to understand!" Christa said sarcastically.

"Shut up, that's not funny." Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I've just been telling you this since I met you, and you're just now grasping the concept." Christa said.

"Well excuse me! I'm still not buying it." Dean said.

"Why not? Why is it so hard to believe?" Christa asked.

Dean looked directly into her eyes.

"Because, why me? If there is a God out there, why would he give a crap about me?" Dean asked.

"Dean." Sam said.

"I've saved some people, and I figured that made up for all of the stealing, and ditching chicks, but why do I deserve to get saved? I'm just a regular guy." Dean said.

"Apparently, you're a regular guy that's important to the guy upstairs." Sam said.

"You don't realize to what extent you are important Dean." Christa said, standing up, and facing him.

She crossed her arms in front of her, and kept his gaze.

"Dean, you are so important that one side is going to want you dead, while the other is just going to want you to be their stooge. Puppet is much more accurate, actually. You need to accept the fact of what I'm telling you is real, and true, so you can be ready for what is coming." Christa told him.

"Well, don't hold anything back Christa, tell us what you really think." Sam said.

She turned to him, her eyebrows raised.

"Don't be so sarcastic there Sammy boy, your future isn't much brighter than his, I'd have to say it's much darker. The side that wants to use Dean as a puppet, wants to obliterate you as soon as you put a toe out of line, the only reason that they don't do anything to you is because they won't get what they want from Dean, if they touch you." Christa said.

Sam took a step back.

"Okay, why don't we all take a step back and relax. This is all a little overwhelming to us all." Bobby said.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"This is way above our paygrade." Dean said, sitting down, and taking a book.

"Hey, I have answers if you'll just listen to me." Christa said.

"Fine, what do we know about angels?" Dean said.

"They're dicks." Christa said, turning the page of one of the books on the desk.

"What?" Sam said.

She looked at them.

"You guys will hate them. They aren't the cuddly, angel on your shoulder beings that you've been led to believe. They are soldiers of Heaven. Dean, you heard how Cas introduced himself, 'an angel of the Lord'. He fights against evil, and he is only programed to take orders from Heaven. Cas is a douche in the beginning, but he eventually comes around. Uriel, on the other hand, isn't very likeable, at all." Christa said.

"Is that all?" Dean asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you asked." Christa said.

Dean mocked her. Bobby pushed a pile of books towards them.

"Since you don't want my information, why don't you read about angels, yourself then. If you want knowledge about how they really are, I'll be waiting to tell you the truth." Christa said.

Dean took a book, and pointed at Sam.

"You will go get me pie." Dean told Sam.

"I'm going with. Trust me, he'll forget it, if he goes by himself. You know how Sammy boy is, once he gets distracted, he'd forget his head, if it wasn't attached." Christa said.

Dean threw Sam the keys.

"Whatever, just get the pie." Dean said.

They got into the Impala, and headed for the store.

"So, why did you really come with me? It can't be because you are worried about me forgetting about Dean's pie." Sam said.

"Of course not, I know that Ruby is going to be there, and I'm making sure that you don't talk to her." Christa said.

He looked over at her, with a small frown on his face.

"You don't know that Ruby is going to be there." Sam said.

She raised her eyebrows.

"Really? You can believe me when I say that angels are real, but you can't seem to believe me that I know that Ruby is going to be there? Give me a break." She told him, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it's a little hard to believe that you know that Ruby is going to be at the store." Sam said.

"Come on Sam, you of all people should be open to this. You are psychic too, because of yellow eyes. How is this any different?" She asked.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I only saw visions of things that had to do with him, the demon, not two people's whole lives, like you." Sam told her.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Whatever. How's this, if I'm right, and Ruby is there, you can't talk to Ruby. If you win, then there's no problem, Ruby won't be there." She said.

"How is that fair?" He asked.

"Because, whether you believe me or not, Ruby is evil, and is leading you straight to hell, and the less contact you have with her, the better." She told him.

He shook his head.

"You don't understand." He said.

She gave a laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter if I understand or not, I know the outcome. Just for your information, I do understand why you do what she wants. I get it, but what you need to understand is I'm trying to save both you and Dean, and neither of you are being too cooperative with me." She said.

"Why are you trying to save us? Who gave you that job?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"Are you kidding me? Where have you been? You two get into way too much trouble. I know what happens to you guys, and if you two would just listen to me, then you will be able to win, and save the world." She said.

"Maybe the priority on your list should be trying to find out who you are, instead of worrying about us." Sam said.

She exhaled loudly.

"If I could figure out who I am, don't you think that I would? I'm obsessing over you two because you are the only ones that I know anything about." She said.

Sam pulled into the parking lot, and parked the car. Christa crossed her arms in front of her when she got out of the car.

"I told you. Why don't you go and get Dean's pie, and I will take care of the bitch." Christa said.

"Come on Christa." Sam said.

She put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not scared to blackmail you Sammy. I'm sure that Dean would love to know that Ruby is still alive, and that you are so close to her." Christa told him.

"That is low." He said.

"Don't push me, now, go and get the pie, or Dean finds out." She told him.

Sam went into the store, and Christa made her way over to where Ruby was.

"Hey, Sam won't be stopping by today, sorry, it's just me." Christa told Ruby.

"Who are you?" Ruby demanded.

"Someone that you don't want to piss off. I know who and what you are. I know all of your plans, and I swear to you that everything that you are trying to do to Sam, I will stop. Angels are in the mix now, and that's never pretty. I will not let them get ahold of the boys, just like I won't let you trick Sam into opening Lucifer's cage and starting the damn apocalypse. You are so damn lucky that I don't have the Colt, or your knife on me right now, or else I will do what Sam couldn't do until it was too late. I would have no guilt about doing it either, because you should have never survived _this_ long!" Christa said.

"I think that you're out of your league meat suit. You can't touch me, and Sam is an adult that can make his own decisions." Ruby said.

"That may be right, but I know how to blackmail, just as well as you know how to manipulate him. Why do you think that he's not here right now, I told him that I would tell Dean, and that's all it took. Do not push me you black eyed bitch. You need to stay away from Sam, or hell will look like a vacation, after I get done with you." Christa said.

Ruby crossed her arms in front of her chest, studying Christa intently.

"I don't feel that threatened of you." Ruby said.

"Go ahead, underestimate me, it might just be the last thing you do." Christa told her.

Christa didn't wait for an answer. She turned and went to find Sam. He was a little moody, and almost forgot Dean's pie, again. She shook her head and laughed.

"What would you do with out me? I swear, you would lose your head if it wasn't attached." She told him.

"Whatever, did you want anything, or are you ready?" Sam asked.

"I can see why Pam calls you grumpy. I'm ready if you are. We should get back, Dean and Bobby are waiting for us to get back, so we can go make sure some friends are okay, some people are missing." She said.

"Right, let's go pay." Sam said.

Sam paid, and then they left for Bobby's again.

"Why do you care so much about us? You know nothing about yourself, but yet you're more worried about us, and our safety." He said.

She shrugged.

"You two are the only thing I know, I guess. People do what they know." She said.

"Do not let Dean hear you say that, I beg you." Sam told her.

She laughed.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. Actually, it might be a nice change of pace to screw with him, just a little." She said, with a wink at Sam.

He laughed, and shook his head.

"We're going to have to watch ourselves around you, aren't we?" He asked.

"Possibly, but don't trust me, I don't even know myself right now." She told him.

"Oh, you're hilarious!" Sam said.

They laughed.

They quickly made it back to Bobby's. Bobby told them not to get out.

"Yeah, I know. Sam slide over, and I'll get in the back. Dean wants to drive." Christa said.

"Right, my friend Olivia isn't answering, I just want to make sure that she is okay." Bobby said.

Christa went over the front seat, and into the back. Sam slid over, as Dean got in behind the wheel. Christa handed Dean the bag, and Dean looked through it.

"Good, you remembered the pie." Dean said.

"You're welcome. Sammy almost forgot it." Christa said.

"At least someone was thinking." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes, as Christa grinned from the backseat.

X*X*X

They had gotten to Olivia's house a couple hours later. Christa was told to stay in the car, and she didn't mind. She was pretty sure that she knew what they would find inside the house. It wasn't going to be pretty. About fifteen minutes later, they returned outside. They discussed something, then the boys got into the car.

"Off to see Jed, I take it?" She said.

"You are creepy sometimes, you do know that, right?" Dean asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you guys are the ones that don't want to take my advice when I tell you things. I know what's going to happen, but no one wants to believe me. What do I have to do to get you guys to take me seriously? I have every answer that you will ever need, to save the world, at least five times over, if not more. You two are way too stuborn." She told them.

They exchanged looks silently with each other. Dean started the car up, and headed for Jed's place. It took a while, and by the time they arrived, it was already past dark.

"It's not pretty in there guys. Just letting you know." She told them, as they parked the car.

"If he looks anything like Olivia, of course it's not going to be pretty. In our line of work, it's never pretty." Sam said.

"It's worse actually." She said.

"That's just great." Dean said.

They got out of the car, and made their way to the house. Just like at Olivia's, it didn't take them long to return. Dean was calling Bobby to let him know what they had found. Christa frowned as she watched the boys walk towards her. Why wouldn't they believe her? Was what she was saying all that out of the box? If someone told her that they knew everything that would happen to her in the near, and far, future, and everything from her past, she would most likely believe them, not just throw what they told her away. She exhaled loudly, and shook her head. She still had time to convince them, and save both of them.

Dean and Sam got into the car. Dean looked into the rear view mirror at her. She looked right back at him, with her eyebrows raised, waiting for him to say something.

"Okay, so tell us what you think is going on." Dean said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, you'll have to ask much nicer than that, I'm tired of telling you guys what will happen and have neither of you believe me. So, let's hear it boys, suck up to me." She told them.

They had twin frowns on their faces.

"Is this a game to you? There are people dead here! If you know anything about this, then you need to tell us." Sam told her.

She gave a laugh.

"That's really rich there Sam! I've told you guys stuff that would happen, and then it comes true, and yet neither of you guys will believe me. So, if you guys want answers, I want something in return. I mean, it's not fair that I'm the only one putting out here, and you guys don't do anything in return." She told him.

Dean looked at Sam.

"Did I just hear her right Sammy?" Dean asked in surprise.

Christa rolled her eyes. She knew that he would catch that.

"I heard that too." Sam said.

Sam turned around, and looked at her. His look said everything. _I can't believe what you just said! Are you crazy?! Do not egg him on!_ She smiled and winked at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I said it, you aren't hearing things guys. So, put out, or I stop." She told them.

"I think I like her." Dean said, smiling.

She scooted closer to the front seat. She leaned in closer to him.

"Oh good Lord! That's _all_ I need. Dean, why don't you show me what you can do, by giving me what I want?" She asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Darling, let's get a room, and I'll _show_ you what I can do." He told her.

"Oh Dean, all I want is for you to ask nicely, trust me, and believe in me once in a while, and I will tell you _anything_ that you want to know." She told him silkily.

"Is that all?" Sam asked.

She looked over at him.

"Yes, that's all. If you don't start trusting me, and believing in me, then I will let you guys run around like chickens with your heads cut off. I will sit back and watch as the apocalypse hits the world, Lucifer walks around with a vessel, people you love die, a civil war in Heaven, an angel that thinks he is the new God, the oldest beast ever created, that are virtually unkillable, among other things. So, will you play nice, and do what I ask, or are you going to go through Hell because you two boys are stubborn?" She asked.

Dean and Sam looked at each other, silently talking with just their eyes. She smiled and waited for them to finish their unspoken conversation.

"What's it going to be boys?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Dude, just do it." Sam told Dean.

Dean muttered something that she couldn't quite make out.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"We don't know her Sam! _She_ doesn't know who she is even, but she knows all about us, then she wants us to trust her. Doesn't that seem a little strange to you Sam?" Dean asked.

He looked into the rear view mirror, at her. She held his gaze. It was their choice. if they chose to believe and trust her, then great. However, if they chose not to, she didn't know if she could just let them walk into danger. It didn't matter what she had just told them, she wouldn't let them go through everything that she knew that they would go through, if she didn't intervene.

"Dean, I'm willing to believe her, if she could help us figure out what is going on. So far, it seems like she's been right so far. Would it be such a bad idea to trust her?" Sam asked.

"Dean, actually, don't listen to him, he might not be the best judge of character right now. So, it's up to you Dean. Are you going to trust me, or are you just going to go through this blind, and put yourself through hell?" She asked him.

They locked eyes through the rear view mirror once more. She kept his gaze, willing him to trust her. He broke eye contact first, and looked back at Sam.

"What do you mean, Sam's not the best judge of character right now?" Dean asked.

She gave a shrug.

"You're not going to believe what I say, until you trust me. So, you need to make a decision. Trust me, or don't. It's up to you." She told him.

Dean exhaled loudly, and rubbed a hand over his face.

"How can I? You just show up in my life, claiming that you know everything about me, but nothing about yourself. Then you tell me to trust you. I don't know about that." Dean told her.

She gave a sigh.

"I guess you'll have to take a leap of faith. Either believe and trust me, or don't." She told him.

She sat back, and crossed her arms in front of her. She looked out of the window, and watched as the scenery flew by. After a few minutes, she assumed that he chose not to answer.

"How does this sound? I'll _think_ about it. Why don't you tell us what you know, and if you turn out to be right, then I'll do it." Dean said.

She looked at him again, and raised her eyebrows at him.

She cleared her throat.

"If that's what I'm going to get, I guess that will work. Fine. What is killing the off duty hunters is ghosts. It's not just any ghosts, it's certain ghosts that weren't able to be saved by hunters, from supernatural beings. They are called, 'witnesses', and it's the rising of the witnesses, its a precursor to the apocalypse. The rising of the witnesses is one of 66 seals that need to be broken to open Lucifer's cage, to start the apocalypse. Lilith is trying to release Lucifer from his cage." Christa told them.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, then back at her.

"You've got to be kidding me! The apocalypse, Lucifer, seals? That sounds a little too out there." Dean said.

"You haven't dealt with something like this before, I get it, but I'm telling the truth. I swear to you Dean, I'm not here to hurt you, or lie to you, I want to help you. Its the only thing I can do, it's not like I know who I am, or how to get my memories back." She said.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face, and exhaled loudly.

"How does this sound? We will get to Bobby's house, and look this stuff up. Just to double check, and we will go from there." Dean said.

She rolled her eyes.

"I knew it, you don't believe me." She said.

"I didn't say that." Dean said.

"You don't need to, I can tell." She muttered.

"Give me a hand here Sammy." Dean said.

"Christa, I think that Dean just wants to check with Bobby, to confirm that you are right. He's not saying that he doesn't believe you, he just wants confirmation." Sam told her.

"Right." She said.

"Sam, why don't you drive, I'm going to try to get some sleep." Dean said.

X*X*X

Christa had fallen asleep, but something had suddenly woken her up. She sat up, and looked around. They were at a gas station. Crap. She reached over the front seat, and shook Dean.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sam. Henrickson is going to try to kill him. He's in the bathroom, hurry Dean!" Christa told him.

Dean grabbed a shot gun, and hurried into the bathroom. She waited for them to return. Five minutes later, she saw them heading back to the car. Sam looked slightly shook. They got in, and Dean tried calling Bobby. Bobby wasn't answering.  
As Dean drove, he was checking to see if Sam was okay. Sam said that he was fine.

"Okay, Miss Know It All, what is up? What happened to Bobby? Why isn't he answering?" Dean asked, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

"Bobby is fine so far, he's dealing with his own ghosts at the moment, and can't pick the phone up. Don't worry though, we get there in time. Bobby doesn't die yet, you guys should focus on the ghosts, and getting rid of them. Bobby has a spell that will put the ghosts back to rest." She said.

"This is just great!" Dean muttered.

"Let's just get to Bobby's." Sam said.

"Yes, Sam, from what I remember, you find Bobby in the junkyard. Twin girls that Bobby couldn't save almost kill him inside one of the cars. While Sam finds Bobby, Dean goes inside to find Bobby, but instead, Meg Masters tries killing Dean." She said.

"That's great." Dean said.

"Hey, I said tries, not does. You guys are the luckiest people in the world, I swear! However, at the same time, you guys get into the worst situations." She told them.

"Thanks, I think." Sam said.

"Hey, it's the truth. However, if you listen to me, you guys will have a different life, than what I've seen, or know." She said.

"Let's get to Bobby's." Sam said.

"I second that." Dean said, driving faster.

X*X*X

It was daylight before they got to Bobby's house. Dean told Christa to stay in the car, while him and Sam went to find Bobby. She rolled her eyes, but told them to check the junkyard. They headed straight for the junkyard. Christa got out of the car, and stretched. She would stay by the car, but she wasn't staying inside it any longer. She went over to the trunk of the car, and sat on top of it. She closed her eyes and turned her face up to the sun. It felt good on her skin. She let her mind wander. She pushed her mind to figure out who she was. She suddenly felt something drip down from her nose. She opened her eyes, and put her fingers to her nose. She saw blood on her fingertips. She bit her lip. Why was her nose bleeding?

About fifteen minutes later, Sam and Dean brought Bobby back with them. She quickly wiped the blood away, so they wouldn't see it. She got off of the trunk, and ignored Dean's comments about her being on the car.

"I do know you Dean, I just don't care. I didn't hurt baby by sitting on her, so just relax." She told him, as they got inside.

He muttered about something, but she ignored him. They went into the library. Dean started getting his shotgun ready. Christa started looking at all of the books that Bobby had on his shelves. The lights began flickering. Bobby grabbed some books, and then they headed downstairs. Bobby led them to the panic room. It was amazing. The boys were in awe at it. Christa picked one of the books up, and leafed through it. She wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, as she looked through the book.

The boys were making salt rounds, and Bobby looked up the mark that was branded on the hand of the ghosts.

"This is why I can't get behind God." Dean said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"If there is a God, if he doesn't exist, fine, bad things happen to good people. That's how it is. No rhyme or reason, just random, horrible, evil, I get it. I can roll with that, but if he is out there, what's wrong with him? Where the hell is he, while all these innocent people are being torn to shreds? How does he live with himself? Why doesn't he help?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Bobby. Dean turned to look at Bobby too.

"I ain't touching this with a ten foot pole." Bobby told them.

All three of them turned to Christa. She rolled her eyes.

"You don't want to hear the answer to that one. You're not going to like it. Trust me, I don't like the answer either. If you really want to know the answer, I have it, but trust me, it's not a good one." She told them.

Bobby shook his head.

"I got something." Bobby said.

The boys went over to where Bobby was sitting, but Christa stayed where she was, flipping through her book.

"The mark that you saw on the ghosts." Bobby said.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"The mark of the witness." Bobby said.

Christa gave a half smile as the boys looked back at her. She raised her eyebrows and looked at them.

"That sounds familiar. Oh, that's right, I already told you about that on the way here." Christa said.

Dean rolled his eyes this time.

"Can I finish?" Bobby asked.

"Go ahead Bobby, they seem to think that I make this stuff up. Maybe they will believe you." Christa said.

"So, the ghosts died an unnatural way, supernatural, if you will, and someone rose them, with a spell. Someone had plans for doing this. It does play into a very old profecy." Bobby said.

Christa gave a nod, but kept flipping through the book. She knew what was coming next. She wondered if they would start trusting her after they heard? She should rub it in their faces that she was right all along. She should, but she probably wouldn't.

"Profecy? What book is that profecy from?" Dean asked.

"The widely known version is for tourists, but to make a long story short, Revelations. This is a sign boys." Bobby told them.

"A sign? Of what?" The boys asked at the same time.

Christa cleared her throat.

"The apocalypse." She told them.

The boys turned to look at her. She however, didn't take her eyes off of the book in her hands. Sam and Dean turned back to Bobby.

"She's right boys, the damn apocalypse. Dean, I know that you aren't too keen on trusting her, because of her amnesia, but she does seem to keep getting these things right. Maybe she is telling the truth about everything." Bobby said.

"Thanks for that vote of confidence there Bobby." Christa said, looking over at them.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Bobby said.

"No, it's fine, at least someone is on my side. Carry on with your discussion." She told them.

"The rising of the witnesses is a mile marker." Bobby said.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Road trip. Grand canyon, star trek experience, bunny ranch." Dean said, pointing at Sam, and taking a seat to start making salt rounds once more.

Christa rolled her eyes.

"First things first, how about we survive our friends out there?" Bobby said.

"Great, any ideas, besides staying in this room until judgement day?" Dean asked.

"Bobby has a spell, and no, we won't be able to stay in here to do it. It needs an open flame, so we have to take our little party upstairs." She said.

"Perfect." Dean said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I will stay in here while you guys go and do that, where it is safe. Come and get me when you guys put the witnesses back to rest." Christa told them.

They got everything they would need for the spell. They grabbed their shot guns, and went over to the door.

"Bobby, when you do the spell, watch your back. Dean, be ready to catch the bowl with the spell ingredients in it, if Meg gets her hand on Bobby. You will need to catch it and throw it into the fire. Be careful guys." Christa told them.

Bobby gave a nod, then they left the panic room, and headed upstairs to do the spell. A moment later, she jumped at the sound of a gun going off. They must have found Ronald Resnick on the stairs. Christa began pacing, but soon got tired of that, and decided to take a closer look at everything that Bobby had in the room. There were weapons of all kinds, and piles of different books scattered around. She flipped through some of the books, and handled some of the weapons. She heard some more gun shots, just not as loud this time. She grimaced as she pictured what was going on upstairs. She ran a hand through her hair as she began pacing once more.

She didn't know how long passed, but after a while, she felt a small earthquake. She looked up at the door. Was that them putting the ghosts back to rest? She hoped so. She wanted to get out of the panic room, but she didn't want to leave too soon, just in case she ran into one of the ghosts. That's not something that she would enjoy.

She picked at a spot on her palm, as she waited for something to happen. She heard a noise on the other side of the door. She cautiously walked towards the door, and put her ear to the door. That was useless, the door was pure iron, and she didn't hear much through it. She exhaled loudly, and started pacing again. Suddenly, the door was being opened. She moved away from the door. Sam walked in, and Christa was relieved.

"It's over I take it?" She said.

He gave a nod.

"Yeah, but there's some cleaning up to do." Sam said.

She nodded, and followed him upstairs, to the library.

X*X*X

Christa had taken one of Bobby's bedrooms, while the boys had taken the library. She had felt exhausted, and fell asleep quickly.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but something had woken her up. She sat up in the bed, wiped the sleep from her eyes, and looked around. She didn't see anyone, or anything, but something seemed off. She scanned the room one more time, and jumped when she saw Castiel standing in the corner of the room. She gave a small smile, and got out of the bed. She walked over to him, and crossed her arms in front of her.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think that you would come see me, I understand why you'd go to Dean, but as far as I know, I'm nobody. From what I know, I've never been in Dean's world before, and I don't know why I am here now." She told him.

Castiel studied her for a moment. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answers.

"You know nothing about yourself? Not even your own name?" Castiel asked.

She rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly. She gave a laugh, and shook her head a moment later.

"Right. No, I know nothing about myself. Christa, as far as I know, isn't my name, Bobby suggested it, I liked it, so I've been using it. All I know is about Dean and Sam. Everything I know is about them. Not only their past, and present, but their futures too. I have been trying to change their futures, but they are stubborn, and don't believe me. I've seen what happens to them, and I don't want them to go through all of that pain and suffering." She said sadly.

It felt like he could see straight inside of her to her soul.

"Why? Why do you care about them so much?" He asked her.

She furrowed her brows, in confusion.

"I some how know everything that they've been through, and everything that they will go through. It's heartbreaking to say the least. If I can stop them from going through all of what's to come, then I've done something great and amazing with my life." She said.

"You are interesting. You are not like any other that I've met. You know nothing about yourself, but you are worried about Dean Winchester more than yourself. There are few people like you in this world." He told her.

She smiled.

"Thank you Castiel. I also know what will happen to you in the future. Its a sad future." She told him.

He tilted his head to the side, watching her very intensely. His deep blue eyes never leaving hers.

"You know _my_ future? How is that possible?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

"I don't know. I was hoping that you could help me with that. Is there any way that you can return my memories to me? Can you help me remember, anything?" She asked him.

He looked as if he was contemplating something.

"I don't know if I can." He told her.

She sighed.

"Will you ask around, to see if anyone knows anything about me, or if anyone can help me get my memories back?" She asked.

"I will ask, but I don't know if I will get too far." He told her.

She smiled.

"Thank you Cas. You never answered my question." She told him.

"What question was that Christa?" He asked.

She felt her heart speed up. She cleared her throat.

"Why did you come to see me? I know why you went to see Dean, but I already know about Lucifer, and the seals, so, why come to me?" She asked.

He gave a small smile.

Christa sat up in bed, and looked around. Had she been asleep this whole time? She frowned, and fell back down to the pillow. She put her palm to her forehead, and groaned. Castiel was keeping something from her. There was no reason for him to see her, so why come to her? Why wouldn't he tell her? The next time that she saw him, she'd have to get answers from him.

She realized that the sun was shining brightly through the window. She rubbed her hand over her face and got out of bed. She headed downstairs to see if the others were awake.

She walked into the library to find Sam on the couch, sitting, and Dean was sitting up on the floor. Dean had asked Sam about believing in God and Angels. Sam told him that he had no problem believing in them.

"So you believe in the Devil then?" Dean asked.

"Why are you asking me this?" Sam asked.

Dean gave a shake of his head.

"He's a little confused. Don't worry Dean, you will get used to the idea of there being God, Angels, and Lucifer." Christa told Dean, as she walked in and sat next to Sam on the couch.

"I wasn't talking to you Christa." Dean said.

She rolled her eyes.

"You're just upset that I know what you're feeling, and you can't hide anything from me. I know everything Dean. If you were smart, you would use me to your advantage." She told him.

As soon it had come out of her mouth, she knew that he would go straight for the gutter.

"Maybe later, when we're alone." He told her.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Oh you're so hilarious Dean!" She said sarcastically.

"Hey, you're the one telling me to use you to my advantage." He said.

"You knew what I meant. You should use my knowledge to your advantage, to stop everything that is coming." She told him.

X*X*X

_**Author's note**_

_**Thanks for your comment. I enjoyed reading your stuff imensely. I enjoy TB and SVM also. I'm team Eric!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Christa tossed and turned in the motel room bed. She was trying to get to sleep, but it wasn't working. She couldn't get Castiel's behavior out of her mind. He had acted weird the last time that she had seen him. She decided to give up on sleeping, and sat up in bed. She rubbed her eyes, and got up. Sam was heading out of the room. She shook her head, and followed him.

"I know where you're going Sam, and I'm warning you that it's one of the worst ideas you've had. If you go with her, Dean will find out, and I won't have to tell him. Castiel will tell him your location, and he will find you with _her_, using your psychic powers. He is going to be pissed at you, and it will be the beginning of the end of your bond, and trust." She told him.

"You don't understand." He told her.

She shook her head.

"You don't realize how much I understand Sam. I know what she's told you, but she's lying to you. She _does_ want to kill Lilith, but that is the worst thing that could possibly happen. No matter what happens, Lilith can't die. I know that is hard to accept, but if she dies, then Lucifer will rise and walk the earth. Ruby knows this, but she never wants you to find out, because she is banking on you choosing to help her. Dean is right about her all along. She doesn't care, and she doesn't want the same things that you do. She is trying to get Lucifer out of his cage, and start the apocalypse." She told him.

He was looking at her like she was crazy.

"Christa, I know that you want to help, but telling me things that you know nothing about won't work." He told her.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. Was he crazy?

"I know nothing about? Seriously Sam? You're really going to tell me that I know nothing about you, or your future? Try this on for size, go with Ruby, and in a year, when you are at the convent in Illchester, and you kill Lilith, with Ruby by your side, don't be so surprised when Lucifer rises, and you find out that you are his true vessel! I can't stand here and watch you walk out on your brother, to be with that bitch! She's the reason that Dean won't be able to trust you. She is the reason that makes your life so screwed up. What she does starts a chain of events that leads to you telling Dean to not consider each other family any longer. Mind you, that's not for years, but still, she is the cause of everything. You choosing a _demon_ over your brother. The sad part is that you probably won't be able to see it until Lilith's blood is making the door to Lucifer's cage, and he rises. Then it will be too late, and Dean won't be able to trust you the way that he used to." She told him.

"You may be right about some things, but not about this. I'm not going to meet Ruby, I'm going to go and get something to eat." Sam told her, not exactly looking her in her eyes.

She frowned.

"Sam, you can't just choose when, and what you believe. One minute you can't be like, oh yeah, I believe Christa, because what she's saying goes along with what I believe in, and then turn around and say, I don't believe her now, because that clashes with what I already believe in. It doesn't work that way. Just because I say something that you don't like, doesn't mean that I'm wrong in what I am telling you. I'm not going to stop you, but I'm warning you, if you do this, and go with _her_, Dean is going to be pissed at you. Hell, he might even be mad at me for not telling him, as if he would've listened to me in the first place, but it won't compare to how angry he will be at you for doing this." She told him.

Sam shook his head.

"I'm sorry Christa." He told her.

"Fine." She said coldly.

She turned, and went back inside, shutting the door behind her. She went back over to the bed, and sat down. How in the world was she going to get through to Sam? Telling Dean might be the best option, but there was no garuntee that Dean would believe her. She sighed. Sam needed help now, before he got out of control. He didn't want help though. The black eyed bitch had Sam wrapped around her little finger, and with every passing day, the bind got tighter. Soon Sam wouldn't be able to do much without the demon blood. Christa felt sick.

Why was she there? She wanted to help them, but how could she if they wouldn't listen to her, and take her seriously? Where the hell was Castiel? What was taking him so long with her information? Shouldn't he have some kind of information for her by now? She shook her head, and looked over at Dean's sleeping form. How was she going to save them?

She heard a fluttering of wings, and knew exactly who it was. She looked over at Dean on his bed again. Castiel was sitting on Dean's bed. Before she could say anything, Dean woke up.

"Hello Dean. What were you dreaming about?" Cas asked.

"Is this how you get your freak on, by watching other people sleep? What do you want?" Dean asked, sitting up.

Christa rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me. You _have_ to stop it." Castiel said.

"Stop what?" Dean asked.

With out saying a word, Castiel touched two fingers to Dean's forehead. Dean passed out, falling back down onto the bed. Christa got off of the bed, and went over to his bed. She put her hands on her hips, and looked at Castiel. Castiel stood, and walked over to her.

"Where have you been? You said that you would ask around about me. Did you find anything out about me?" She asked him.

Castiel tilted his head to the side slightly, studying her ever so carefully.

"What do you know about Sam?" Castiel asked.

She frowned.

"I've already told you, everything." She said.

"To what extent?" He asked.

"What part of everything, did you not understand?" She asked him.

"Then you know about his powers, and that he is using them?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, sweetie, that is the least of what he's doing. He does much more than that in the future." She told him with a sigh.

"If you know, then why haven't you stopped him, or had Dean stop him? Why are you letting him continue?" Castiel asked.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and shook her head.

"I've tried talking to both Dean and Sam about what is going on, and neither of them trusts me enough to believe me. I've told Sam that he needs to stay away from Ruby, but he won't listen to me. I don't need to tell Dean, because, when he gets back from this little trip to the past, you tell him where Sam is, and he finds out what Sam is doing, and who he's doing it with. What does this have to do with what you found out about me?" She asked.

He watched her for a moment. He reached down, and touched Dean's forehead. Dean disappeared. He looked back up at her, and then he too disappeared. She growled in frustration.

"Castiel, get your furry ass back here now! I wasn't finished talking to you! I want answers from you!" She yelled out into the now empty motel room.

The angel was slowly starting to iritate her to no end. What did it take to get an answer out of him? Maybe she should try trapping him, and then interrogate him until he gives her answers. She shook her head. Did Castiel know anything about her? If he did, then why wasn't he telling her? What did it mean?

X*X*X

Christa had taken a quick shower, and dressed. She was brushing her hair, when she felt a presence behind her. Her heart sped up, and she turned around. She let out a sigh of relief, and rolled her eyes, when she saw who it was.

"Castiel, thank you so much for stopping by. You grace me with your presence, I feel so honored." She told him sarcastically.

He just looked at her.

"You feel honored to be in my presence? You are much, much different than any other I've interacted with." He said.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I was being sarcastic Castiel. I wasn't serious. I cannot wait until you start realizing the difference between the two." She told him.

He looked at her, and she could tell that he was confused. He had the _look_. His eyebrows were knitted in confusion, his head was tilted slightly, and his mouth was slightly pursed.

"Oh dear Lord! Castiel, what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be watching over Dean? You do need to go and get him from the past, and bring him back. He can't stop the apocalypse if you don't go and get him." She said.

"You know about that?" Castiel asked.

"I know everything Cas. I know things that make you open your eyes and see what is really going on. You don't like what you see, and you try to make it better, make it right, as best as you can." She told him.

"How could you possibly know that?" He asked.

"I don't know how I know it, that's why I need to know who I am, why I need my memories back, to try to figure out what my role in all of this is. Now, please tell me what you know about me." She told him.

"I don't know. I've asked around, but no one seems to know anything about you. They are intruiged by you though. Maybe that isn't a good thing though. If what you know could be harmful to either side, you would be the one that was hunted. I would be inclined to believe that you are a profit of the Lord, but you aren't one, I know all of the present and future profits, and you are not one of them." He told her.

"I know that I'm not a profit. Chuck is the profit right now, and then it will be Kevin Tran. I'm something though, I have to be. I know that you haven't been cut off yet. I believe you are still Heaven's puppet right now. I know someone that might know all of the details about me that I can't seem to recall." She told him.

"Who." He asked.

"There is an angel in Heaven. Joshua. He talks to God. Ask Joshua if he could talk to God, to see if God will tell you about who I am, and why I'm there." She said.

Castiel studied her again. She rolled her eyes.

"Castiel, did you understand what I just said? Yes? No? Maybe so?" She asked.

"I understood perfectly. You want to bother my Father, to ask him who you are, and why you are here?" He asked.

She thought about it for a moment.

"Yes. He's the only definitive one that can answer it. Unless, you know the person that did this to me, and we can ask them ourselves." She said.

"I do not know." Castiel said.

"Then why don't you just fly to the garden, and ask Joshua real quick, so I know what my purpose of knowing everything about the boys, and you, and nothing of myself. Then you will come back, and tell me. Then, you will go and get Dean when he learns what you sent him back to learn. Then I will know what I am supposed to do with my knowledge of everything." She told him.

"What gives you the right to bother God?" He asked her.

"The free will that he created me with. I am choosing to _bother him_, as you put it so eloquently, because He made me that way. I know that He decided to give up, and chose to leave, so He's not doing anything anyways, He can answer a couple of simple questions, at the very least." She told him, with a shrug.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"Oh, that's right, you don't find that out until after you choose to follow the Winchesters, and you are cut off of Heaven. You won't find out until after the Devil is free, and looking for his vessel. I don't blame you though, I would have done the same thing in your place. The angels were trying to start the apocalypse, and you didn't figure it out until it was too late. However, now you guys have me. We can change the future, and prevent all of the angels from being kicked out of Heaven." She said.

He went from staring at her in confusion, to directly in front of her. He had his hands on her upper arm, holding her tightly. She had a feeling that she would have handlike bruises on her arms if she were to check later. Her heart was beating frantically.

"What do you know?" He demanded.

She bit her lip. How would this change the future? It was almost a year ealier that what it had been, what would happen by starting his fall now? She closed her eyes, and exhaled loudly, praying that she was doing the right thing.

"You might want to sit down for this." She told him.

"Tell me what you know." He ordered.

"Fine, I'm warning you Castiel, Angel of the Lord, you will not like what you hear, but I swear to you that I am telling you the truth. I want to change the future, and I can't do that by lieing to you. Please believe me." She told him.

He thought for a moment.

"Go on." He said.

He let her go, and took a step back from her.

"Let's see, where should I start? The higher ups actually don't want the apocalypse stopped, they let it get started. Uriel kills those that don't join him. He blames it on Lilith and Alistair. He tries getting Dean killed. They make it easier for Sam to choose a demon over Dean, and breaking the last seal, to spring Lucifer from his cage. It's not how you think it is Castiel. You are being lied to, the angels want Lucifer to rise, so that they Michael can kill him. What they don't know, is that the Winchesters stop Lucifer in the end. A lot of Angels die, and they lose. The apocalypse is stopped by two human boys. In the end, Michael and Lucifer end up in Lucifer's cage, with the door locked behind them. Gabriel is killed by Lucifer, and I do believe that you kill Raphael. In your defense though, you _were_ under the assumption that you were our new God, and he did defy you by teaming up with Crowley, and he tried starting the apocalypse after the boys had stopped it." She told him.

He looked overwhelmed at what she had just told him. It would be a lot for anyone to swallow. She watched him try processing it.

"Cas? I'm sorry. The Winchesters couldn't let the angels scorch the planet alive. They sacrificed everything for us, and I can't just let them repeat it all over again. If I can get them on the right track, I can prevent everything from happening, and still save the world along the way. Please help me." She asked him.

His eyes locked on hers.

"You know what you are asking me to do, and yet you still ask." He told her.

"God isn't giving the orders any longer. Michael and Raphael are giving out their orders. It will play out how they want. It's not what God wants. They don't even talk to God anymore." She whispered.

"How can I believe any of what you say? You are not a profit." He said.

"I know what I believe Castiel. If you talk to Joshua, I'm sure that he will have the answers we need. Even if you don't believe me, keep your eyes open when it comes to your orders, and those that give you them." She told him.

He turned his back to her. Her heart went out to him. He would lose no matter what he did. She walked closer to him, and cautiously put her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact, but he didn't pull away either.

"I am nothing like Lucifer." He told her.

"I know that. You love God, you love his creation. Lucifer was throwing a temper tantrum, because he wasn't the center attention anymore. Your father loved us more than him. He wasn't the favorite any longer, and he couldn't handle it. You don't want to see something that your father made burned, you are trying to stop it from happening. God understands that, and he is proud of you Castiel." She told him softly.

He turned around, and looked at her. His face was once more wiped of any type of emotion.

"I want proof." He rasped.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. She blinked a few times, and then her brain registered that he had flown away. She exhaled loudly, and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry Cas." She whispered to the empty room.

X*X*X

She didn't think that she would see Cas again. At least not until he brought Dean back. She definately wasn't expecting him to return again. She had started pacing, and when she made a turn, she almost ran right into him. He looked...perplexed.

"Castiel? What's wrong? What happened?" She asked him.

He looked directly at her, barely blinking, taking every inch of her in all at once. She was starting to feel the pressure of his stare baring down on her.

"Say _something _Castiel, I can't read your mind." She told him.

"I spoke to Joshua." He said.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You did? Great, what did he tell you? Please tell me you have some answers for me." She said.

He tilted his head to the side.

"Joshua said that you are special. That I should protect you from both sides. He said that I would need you at some point. He never said anything about what your name is." Castiel told her.

She took a step away from him. She shook her head.

"Wait a minute. What is that supposed to mean? Please elaborate for me Cas." She told him.

He didn't answer, all he did was put his hand to her chest. The contact with her, made her chest glow. She gave a yell out in pain as he placed some enochian symbols on her ribs.

"Please warn me the next time you want to do something like that Cas! Would you please answer my questions?" She asked him.

"God wants me to protect you, I do as God wants." He told her.

"I understand that God wants you to protect me, but why, and you do know that you can't follow Heaven's orders, if you're around me twenty-four/seven. They will find your feathery ass, and take you back to boot camp. They never got the instructions to have you keep me safe. You can't do both." She told them.

He thought about that for a moment.

"You will be staying with the Winchesters while they are on the road. I shall check in on them from time to time to see what is going on. I can keep an eye on them while in Heaven. I will protect you from both sides." He told her.

"Castiel, please, I will be fine. You said that you wanted proof, well, tag along with us, and you will see that the Angels are pulling for the apocalypse. They have a hand in everything." She said.

"I shall find my own proof." He told her.

She sighed. He looked up, and in the blink of an eye, he was gone once more.

X*X*X

Christa was sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for Castiel to return with Dean. She was trying to wrap her mind around everything that Cas had told her. Her head was spinning, and she was starting to get a headache. She looked up as she heard wings. Cas had brought Dean back. Dean was still sleeping, and Cas walked to the end of the bed. He never took his eyes off of her. She held his gaze.

"Castiel, did Joshua tell you why I was so special? He had to have told you something." She said.

"Now is not the time to discuss this. Dean will be waking soon, and he needs to deal with his brother, before we deal with him." He said to her.

She rolled her eyes.

"I am holding you to that, we are going to talk, or there will be problems. I can promise you that." She told him.

Dean suddenly jumped, and sat up. He looked at Cas.

"I couldn't stop any of it. She still made the deal."

She tuned Dean out, as she stared into Castiel's eyes. She wanted answers. What was God trying to pull?

Cas was telling Dean that it was supposed to happen. That destiny couldn't be changed. She didn't care about that. She knew differently, and she was going to try her damnest to change their lives.

"Then why did you send me back?" Dean asked.

"For the truth. Now you know everything that we know." Castiel said.

Christa shook her head.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

Cas looked at her once more.

"He's talking about Sam. Sam left, and I couldn't talk him out of leaving." She told Dean.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked.

"We know what Azazel did to your brother, what we don't know is why, what his end game is. He went to great lengths to cover that up." Cas said.

"Where's Sam?" Dean demanded.

"425 Waterman." Castiel said.

Dean walked around them, and went to get his coat.

"Your brother is headed down a dangerous road, Dean, and we're not sure where it leads. So, stop it, or we will." Castiel said.

Dean looked at Castiel.

"Enough Castiel. Dean doesn't need this from you right now. Why don't you go and get more orders, puppet, and we will take care of Sam. Do not forget, we have an appointment to have a cheery little chat at a more...convieniant time for you. Let's go Dean, we need to go and get Sammy, so we can beat some sense into his stubborn head." Christa told Dean.

She passed Castiel, and took Dean by the arm. Castiel didn't say anything. They blinked, and he had disappeared. She exhaled loudly. She pulled Dean outside, and over to the Impala. The ride ahead was going to be uncomfortable.

X*X*X

_**Author's Note**_

_**Thanks once more to . Your review was great, thank you. **_

_**I will post next chapter as soon as I can.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's knuckles were turning white, as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He would glance over at her every so often, acting as if he wanted to say something to her. She sighed quietly, waiting for him to say something to her. She wondered how long it would take him to swallow his pride and ask her. She could see the debate going on in his mind, so she spoke up.

"Is there something on your mind Dean? Or do you just enjoy looking at me?" She asked him.

His attention was on her in an instant.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"You look like you want to ask me something, so just ask me." She told him.

He looked like he was torn.

"What was Castiel talking about? What is Sam doing?" Dean asked him.

She studied him closely.

"I would have told you everything that I know is going on with Sam before, but you don't believe what I tell you. There was no point in saying anything, if you weren't going to believe anything that came out of my mouth." She told him.

He frowned.

"What do you know Christa?" He demanded.

"You're not going to like anything that I tell you." She said.

"Just tell me!" He told her.

"Sam has been lying to you. He is using his psychic ability, he is being taught how by Ruby, who is now a brunette. They've been doing things that you'd be appalled at and I've tried talking to him about it, but he won't listen to me. I've tried warning him about what will happen to him, to you, if he listens to her, and follows her. He thinks that I'm making things up, but I swear Dean, I'm telling the truth. It will be bad if he trusts her Dean. I know the outcome of the path he is on, and it leads Sam right to Lucifer's cage. He doesn't want to believe it, so he is ignoring what I tell him. Much like you. You don't want to believe what I'm telling you, so you don't listen to me. All I want to do is help you out, without the effects of the choices you two make." She told him.

He was trying to digest everything that she had just said to him.

"He truly believes that he is helping, but she is manipulating him, and he doesn't see it. He won't ever see it, until it's too late. Lucifer rises because he listens to Ruby, and you have trouble trusting him again. I don't want that for you two, I want to stop Lucifer from rising, and make sure that you guys stop the apocalypse before it starts. You guys have sacrificed so much that you deserve some peace, and serenity. You two deserve happiness, and to retire from hunting to live a good life. You won't have that if things continue on this path, if you guys don't listen to me." She told him.

He turned his attention to the road once more, and drove faster.

"We need to find Sam now." He said coldly.

She bit her lip and sighed. They were stubborn, but were they stubborn enough to not listen to her warnings? If they didn't listen to her, they would do the same things wrong, and end up just like she knew they would. It wasn't going to be pretty, she knew that with every fiber of her being. She didn't want them to go through all of that, if she could possibly stop it.

"Would you have believed me if I had come to you, and told you that Sam was working with Ruby to hone his psychic skills, to pull demons out of their meat suits? Or if I had told you that she would trick him into releasing Lucifer from Hell? If you didn't believe me over trivial stuff, why would I think that you would believe me about something this big?" She asked him.

He looked over at her again. She shook her head.

"I know that you don't believe me Dean. I wish that you did, I really do. Maybe when you finally accept the fact that there are angels, and a God, you'll start believing in me enough to finally listen to what I tell you." She said sadly.

She saw his features soften.

"Christa, I don't believe in God for reasons that you already know. Now, you come in and tell me that you are the answer to everything, all I need to do is believe what you tell me, with no questions. If you really knew me, like you say you do, then you would know that isn't me." He told her.

She smiled sadly.

"I know, and that's why I haven't snapped yet. I know that you don't trust new people very easily. I need to earn that trust before you will listen to me. I'm hoping that by telling you what I know, will help you start trusting me, and start listening to me. I can't change the future until you're on board, so I'll keep trying until you get to that point." She told him.

He studied her for a moment.

"What did you mean when you said that you will be talking to Castiel later?" Dean asked.

She looked out the window, and exhaled loudly.

"I was hoping that Cas could find out information about who I am. He went to find anything that he could, and came back with inadaquit answers. I wasn't through talking with him, and I wanted to let him know that we would be finishing our conversation. I need to know why I know so much about you and Sam. I need to know what the purpose of all of this knowledge is? Am I supposed to do something specific? Why do I know nothing about myself? What is the purpose of this?" She asked, her voice breaking.

She felt his hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt so alone and helpless, even with Dean sitting right next to her. The touch was comforting, but only just. She put her hand on top of his, and took a deep, calming, breath.

"It's heartbreaking to know everything that you and Sam have yet to go through. It's not fair, and I want to make it right. If I can give you two a better life, then I have done something that meant something. You've given everything to save the world. It's time something was done for you. I have the knowledge to save you, I need to at least try." She told him, looking over at him.

He gave a slight nod.

"Did he have any answers for you?" He asked her.

She looked up at the ceiling of the car.

"Aparently Cas was told that I'm _special_, and that I need to be protected from both sides." She said.

"Both sides, as in angels and demons?" He said.

She gave a nod.

"Yeah. He wanted to watch over me every second of the day. I told him that his fellow angels didn't get the orders that I was to be protected, and that they would torture him until he does what they want. So, I told him that you and Sam were the two best hunters out there, and you would protect me while he was out doing his angel duties. He hasn't rebelled yet, and it would be very suspicious if he was spending too much down here on earth, instead of what _they_ were telling him to do. He said that he would be popping in every now and then to make sure that I'm safe." She said.

"You need to be protected? Why?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"Cas wasn't told, and that's why I told him that we still weren't through with our conversation. I need him to find out why." She said.

"Where did he get this information from?" He asked.

"I sent him to ask the angel that God talks to." She told him.

"You know which angel God talks to?" He said.

She gave a nod.

"Yes. Cas was told by this angel that God said I was special." She whispered.

"It sounds like you should be worrying about yourself, instead of us." He told her.

"I have Cas for that. He said that God wanted me protected, so he will be enough for the both of us. I have enough spare energy to worry about saving your stubborn ass." She told him.

He cracked a small smile.

"I have something else you can be doing with my stubborn ass to use up that extra energy." He said, giving her a wink.

She blushed.

"Oh good Lord Dean!" She said.

"That's exactly what you would be yelling." He told her.

She rolled her eyes as her blush deepened.

"Do you think before you speak? Or is the filter broken?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing, never mind." She muttered, looking out the window.

She closed her eyes, and pressed her forehead against the window. What was she getting herself into? Why was this all happening to her? She had so many questions, and the only certain person that had the answers was nowhere to be found. Hell, she didn't even know if he would give her the truth if he was ever found. What was she doing? Maybe she should just quit, and start a life. No. She needed to know what was going on. It was too important to just let it go. God had declared that she was special. If she was so special, then why couldn't she remember _anything_ about herself? What did the Winchesters and Castiel have to do with her? The answers that Cas had brought back to her, only made her have more questions.

Her head was starting to spin, and she was getting a pressure headache. She pinched the bridge of her nose, and tried to breathe away the pain. He squeezed her shoulder gently. She patted his hand, and looked over at him.

"Try to get a couple good hits in on Ruby for me when you try killing her." She said to him.

His brow furrowed. She chuckled.

"That's right, you want to see it happen first, then you'll acknowledge that I was right." She said, with a teasing smile.

It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Listen, Christa, I will try to trust you a little more, but until I know for certain, it will be hard. I'm sorry that you are going through all of this, I am, and we will find out whatever we can about you, and your past. I promise." He told her.

She exhaled loudly.

"Thanks Dean." She said.

"Don't mention it." He told her.

She turned and looked out her window.

They were quiet for a while. She could feel his eyes on her at times. She didn't give any indication that she knew that he was looking at her. She was trying to figure things out in her own mind. She was getting nowhere, quickly.

"Are you scared?"

The question came out of nowhere. She looked over at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you scared?" He asked again.

She thought for a moment.

"I don't really know. I know that I'm safe, with you, Sam, Bobby, and Cas, looking after me. I'm literally one of the safest people in the world." She told him.

"You don't know if you're scared? Sweetheart, you can't remember who you are. The only things that you do know, is about people that you've never met before a few days ago. No one will judge you, if you are scared. I think we would be more surprised if you didn't feel scared and overwhelmed." He told her.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I have this feeling that I need to save you guys from how everything turns out. I don't know why I have it, but I know that something bad will happen if I don't save you." She told him, her voice breaking.

A tear slid down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away.

"Sorry, I know how you feel about chick flick moments." She said, with a laugh.

"That's creepy." He told her.

She laughed, and gave a shrug.

"Hey, I know all about you, I can't help it." She said.

He shook his head.

"So, since you know all about me, and you know nothing about yourself, how do I start trusting you?" He asked her.

"Take a leap of faith, even though I know you're the last person on earth that will ever do that. Until you do that, I will be right here, giving you the truth until you finally realize that I'm being honest with you." She told him.

He studied her for a moment, and then gave a small nod.

The pressure in her head was getting worse. She closed her eyes once more, and pressed her head against the window. It helped, even if only slightly.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep? You've got to be exhausted." He said.

"I'll be fine, after I get rid of this pressure in my head." She said.

"It's probably from a lack of sleep. I know that you haven't been sleeping very well. Try to sleep while we're in the car." He told her.

"It couldn't hurt, right?" She said.

"Exactly. Pleasant dreams Christa." He told her.

"If I fall asleep, wake me when we get there please." She said.

It sounded as if she was already half way there.

"Don't worry about it, just get some rest." He told her.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

Within moments, she was out. Dean slid out of his jacket, and covered her with it. She looked so peaceful while she slept. Dean reached over, and tucked her hair behind her ear. He couldn't put his finger on what it was, but she looked different. While she slept, she wasn't worrying about anything, or anyone. She didn't care why she didn't know who she was, she felt safe and comfortable.

He felt something tug at him, as he looked at her. He wanted to trust what she told him, but something was holding him back. Maybe it was what she was telling him, that he didn't want to believe what she said. Why would God do this to her? Everyone wanted him to believe that there was a God, so how could he let this happen to her? It didn't make sense to him at all. How could he be so careless and cruel? Was that who God really was? Why worship him then? Was he really that different than the devil, if that was the case? Was he really any different than the other things that they hunted? Just because he had the title of God, doesn't give him the right to do things like that to anyone else. If he really did create them, he should be the ultimate teacher, mentor, example. He should be held to a stricter standard. Dean shook his head. Now his head was starting to hurt from thinking about all of this.

He tried thinking about something else as he drove, but all trains of thoughts came around to the woman sleeping next to him. God said that she was special. She needed to be protected from both angels and demons. Demons, they had covered, but angels? How the hell were they supposed to keep her safe from the Halo Squad? There was little to no information on angels, and their weaknesses, and they were supposed to keep her safe? How? Did she know more information about angels that she hadn't yet shared with them?

He shook his head. Somehow he was talking himself into believing what she had told him. It was getting harder to deny what she was telling him. He was stubborn though, and he wasn't ready to give in quite yet.

Dean pressed his foot down on the gas and sped toward his brother.

X*X*X

_Christa was sitting on a bench, in a park. She watched as children chased one another, and dogs running around. It was a bright, sunny day, and she felt happy. She looked around. She was waiting for someone, or something. She scanned the area._

_"Why are you keeping me waiting? I know that angels can go into dreams. You have communicated with Dean that way a few times. You can show up at any moment, I'll be right here waiting. It's not like I have much else to do right now." She called out to no one._

_Nothing happened, but that didn't phase her. She waited patiently for him to appear._

_She sighed heavily. He was almost as stubborn as the brothers. At least he believed her when she spoke to him, unlike the brothers. They needed to start believing, before it was too late. Sam wouldn't have to go to Hell, if they would only listen to her, and trust her._

_"Oh Castiel! I'm waiting!" She sang out, looking up at the sky._

_Nothing happened. She wasn't perturbed. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet air around her. _

_"Cas, I know that you can hear me. You were told to protect me, and you won't even show up when I call you! It's really rude Cas! What would your father say?!" She called out to him._

_She smiled when she heard fluttering behind her. He had finally arrived._

_"You call at some of the most inopportune times Christa. Uriel and my superiors are getting suspicious. They question why I am here on earth so much, instead of following orders. Why do you call me down here?" He asked._

_She rolled her eyes._

_"You know why I want to talk to you Cas. I wan't answers. I want to know what makes me so special? What did I do to become so special? I need to know why I have no memories of anything before I woke up, and met Dean. There's got to be some kind of purpose for all of this, and I need to know what it is. Does he want me to change things or not?" She asked._

_Castiel put his hands on her shoulders, and looked deep into her eyes._

_"I have no answers for you Christa, I am sorry." He told her._

_She sighed, and got to her feet._

_"I don't like that answer Cas!" She said._

_"That is the only one I have for you." He told her._

_She crossed her arms in front of her, and looked up at him._

_"I know Cas, I understand. You did great, thank you for your help. Dean asked me if I was scared, and I just finally realized that I am. I am scared out of my mind right now. I have no memories of anything before I woke up on the day that you pull Dean from Hell. There is some reason for this, there has to be. I still want to believe that God still loves us, and that He's still around, working 'behind the scenes', so to speak. Even with everything I know about Him, I choose to believe this. With this all said, Cas, what do I do now, with this knowledge? Do I try to change things, or do I just let them play out? Will you help me Cas? Will you help me change the future?" She asked him._

_"Do you hear yourself? Do you realize what you are asking?" He asked her._

_She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply._

_"Yes, Cas, I do realize what I'm asking you to do. You're the only one that I can count on right now. Sam and Dean don't trust me enough right now to change anything. You've been told that I'm special, and I need to be protected, wouldn't God want you to help me?" She asked._

_Castiel thought about it for a moment, then stared deep into her eyes._

_"Cas, please help me." She said to him._

_"You need to wake up." He told her._

_He put his fingers to her forehead._

Christa woke up. Dean had pulled off of the road. They were parked,and Dean wasn't behind the wheel. Perfect. She frowned, and got out of the Impala. She stretched, and looked around. She realized where they were. She looked over at the building. Dean was nowhere to be seen. That meant that he was inside. Dean had found Sam and Ruby. She winced. It was not going to be fun being around them. She saw Ruby exit the building, carrying a man. In a blink, they were gone.

About five minutes later, Dean stormed out of the abandoned building. Sam was following behind him.

"Get back in the car Christa. We're leaving." Dean told her.

She gave a nod, turned around, and got back into the front seat. She didn't look at Sam. She had warned him this was going to happen, and it could have been avoided, but Sam just didn't want to listen to her. Dean got in behind the wheel. She stared at her hands.

"I'm sorry Dean. I warned him, but he wouldn't listen." She whispered.

Dean didn't say anything, he just waited for Sam to get into the car. Sam got in, and Dean headed for a motel.

X*X*X

Christa was taking a shower. She quickly washed and got out. She dried, and dressed. She ran the comb through her hair, and exited the room to find Dean punching Sam. She frowned, but didn't interfere. She sat down on the bed, quietly waiting for them to stop. They began arguing about Sam pulling demons out of humans with his powers. Dean wanted to know if Sam had any other powers. Sam said that he had nothing else. Dean looked over at Christa. In an instant she knew what he was going to do. She narrowed her eyes at him, and frowned.

"Maybe we should ask Christa. She's been telling us how she wants us to trust her. So, tell us Christa, what do you know?" Dean asked.

"Dean, don't bring her into the middle of this. This is between you and me, it has nothing to do with her." Sam said.

Christa continued to watch them go back and forth. She tried tuning them out. It worked for the most part, until Dean violently cleaned the top of the dresser off. She jumped in surprise.

"It's already too far Sam! If I didn't know you I would want to hunt you!" Dean yelled at Sam.

She frowned, and stood up.

She walked over to the door, and left them alone. She didn't want to hear any more of it right now. She walked over to the car, and sat on the trunk of the Impala. She put her chin on her hands, and waited for one of them to come outside to get her.

She thought about calling Cas, but before she could decide, Sam had come out, with her things. She looked up at him, and got off of the car.

"We got a call from a friend of ours." Sam told her.

She nodded.

"Yes, Travis, I know, he's found a Rougarou-to-be. He needs your help." She told him.

That had stopped him in his tracks. He looked at her, stunned.

"That's correct." He said.

She nodded.

"Of course. I told you that I know _everything_. The past, the present and the future. Everything that will happen, I know." She told him quietly.

He stared at her.

"That's still creepy." Dean said, poking his head out from behind Sam.

She blushed, and smiled.

"Thank you for that colorful update Dean. I don't think it got through the first time. I'm sure this won't be the last time you say that when I'm around. So, we're going?" She asked.

"Yes." Dean said.

She gave a nod, and got into the front of the car. Sam looked at her in surprise.

"Get in the back." Sam told her.

She shook her head, and put the seat belt on.

"You're new here, but I ride in front." Sam told her.

She looked at him as Dean got behind the wheel.

"No. You do not deserve to sit up here. I told you this would happen, but you just couldn't listen to me! You are sitting in the back." She snapped at him.

She grabbed the door, and slammed it shut. She exhaled loudly, and then felt Dean's eyes on her. She looked over at him. She raised her eyebrows.

"What? I told him to tell you, but he didn't and this is what he gets." She said.

He shook his head.

"Creepy." He muttered.

She sighed, as Sam got into the back of the Impala. Dean started the car up, and they headed for Travis.

X*X*X

They had gotten a motel room. They dropped Christa, and their things off, telling her not to open the door for anyone. She rolled her eyes.

"I will be fine. Remember, I know what's coming. Besides, if I'm in trouble, Cas will help me." She said.

"I don't know if I like that so much. If God said that you needed to be protected from both angels and demons, why aren't you worried about Cas?" Dean asked her.

"God told Cas to protect me. Even if he hadn't asked Cas to protect me, I would trust him. I know that he will die for me, if needed, to protect me, because God asked him to." She told him.

Dean shook his head.

"Right, I forgot." Dean muttered.

She rolled her eyes, and gave a wave. Dean left. She laid down on the bed. She didn't get to relax for long, because Castiel showed up. She heard wings, and knew exactly who was there. She stood up once more.

"What a surprise. After last time, I didn't think you'd be by so soon." She told him.

"Tell me what you know." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Excuse me?" She said.

He grabbed her arm, and looked around.

"We need to go, there is someone coming." Castiel said.

Before she could say anything, he teleported her away. She stumbled slightly when they landed. Castiel steadied her.

"You really need to warn me when you do that." She told him.

He just looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"So, what do you want to know about?" She asked him.

He thought for a moment.

"What are the angels hiding?" He asked.

She gave him a sad, but comforting, smile.

"Do you finally believe me?" She asked.

"Tell me Christa." He said..

"Zachariah wants Lucifer to rise. He doesn't want the brothers to stop the apocolypse. Uriel wants to rebel much like Lucifer did. If you tell Uriel no, he will try to kill you." She told him.

"How did it get so out of control?" Cas asked.

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"God left. Someone had to lead. Michael and Raphael stepped up, and did that. They are going on God's plan, at the beginning, which was for the apocalypse to happen. They don't want to stop any of it from happening. When it is averted, Raphael tries setting it off again. The brothers will stop it from happening though. With my help, we can stop it before it even starts." She told him.

"God speaks directly to Joshua. Joshua said that God wanted me to protect you, that you were very special, that you could help me in more ways that I realize. You are asking me to rebel against Heaven, against the one that wants me to protect you. Please, tell me what I am supposed to do here?" He demanded.

She smiled at him.

"First, calm down. You are not rebelling against God, okay? I know with every fiber of my being that you love your father. You are choosing to do the right thing. The apocalypse isn't right Cas. The brothers will fight until they die to prevent the end from happening. They will save the earth for humankind to survive. God is very proud of you, for how you help them save the earth, even though you had to go against your brothers." She whispered to him.

"What do I do?" He asked her.

"Anything you want." She said.

"I must protect you though. God has asked it of me." Cas said.

She laughed.

"Yeah, I figured that wouldn't be coming off your to-do-list quite yet. How about you bring me back to the brothers, and you should go back to Heaven to find out whatever you can that would help the brothers." She told him.

He gave a nod. In a blink, she was standing next to the Impala. Sam and Dean were standing, facing each other. Sam was very upset. He was feeling guilty, about lying to Dean. They both saw her, when they were heading back to the car. She waved and smiled at them.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded.

"Cas had to talk to me, and he didn't feel like the room was safe enough." She said.

"I told you not to answer the door for anyone." Dean said.

"I didn't answer the door Dean. He never uses a door! He's an angel, he popped in, grabbed my arm, and popped me out of there." She told him.

He grumbled something, but she didn't quite catch what he had said. They were on their way to find Jack, the monster that they were on the case about. She happily sat in the car while they went in to talk to the man. The an didn't believe what they said, and threatened them with the cops, if they ever were to return. The boys followed him. Night had fallen, and they had almost caught him, but he had escape. Christa told them to try his house once more. They found Trevor's car sitting out front. Christa knew that she was staying in the car, she didn't need Dean to tell her. Sam and Dean ran inside.

She felt lonely. She had no one. The only person to believe her, was in Heaven. She rubbed her hands over her face and felt a presence beside her. She looked over.

"Cas, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I felt your call." He told her.

"I never called for you Cas." She told him.

"I felt it. I came as soon as I could." He said.

She frowned.

"Right. I don't know what you are talking about, but whatever. The brothers are inside, trying to contain the rugaroo. I'm being good, and waiting for them to return." She said.

Cas gave a nod.

"Cas? Do you think that I'll ever remember any of my past?" She asked.

He frowned.

"I do not know Christa. I hope that you do, but I don't have your answer to that question. I am sorry." He told her.

She gave a nod.

"It's fine Cas. You should get bak to Heaven, you're probably needed for something. The boys will be done in a few minutes. Thank you Cas." She said.

He gave a nod, and popped away. She shook her head, and looked at the house the boys went into. The living room window,behind the shade, lit up. The boys would be on their way out at any moment.

Moments later, they had returned to the Impala. Dean gave her a nod, before taking off. She stared out of the window, lost in her own thoughts. She paid no attention to the brothers conversation from the front. She was lost in her own thoughts until she dozed off, with her head against the window.

_**Author's note:**_

_**Once again, thank you for your review. I am so grateful that you like what I put out there, and that you enjoy it enough to tell me what you think about it. **_

_**I hoped it was up to par.**_

_**The saga continues!**_


	5. Chapter 5

It was late when they pulled into the motel parking lot. Christa groaned, and opened an eye, when she was gently shaken. She frowned when she saw Dean smiling at her.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're at a motel." Dean told her.

"You didn't have to wake me up. You could have just let me sleep, I was having a nice dream." She grumbled, sitting up and stretching.

"About what? You have almost no memory of anything other than us, what could you have been dreaming of? Wait, was it me?" He asked, grinning.

She rolled her eyes.

"The world is coming to an end and yet you still manage to turn almost anything sexual. You are one in a kind Dean Winchester." She muttered.

He laughed.

"Of course! Besides, I thought you said that we stop the end from happening. Did you lie?" He asked, screwing with her.

She wasn't fully awake, and very grumpy.

"Of course I wasn't lying, I was just making a point. Since when do you believe me? Last I knew you thought that I was crazy." She told him.

"I never called you crazy. Creepy, yes, but not crazy. I'm not saying that I _don't _believe you, I just would like some...concrete evidence, before I can believe all of this." He told her.

She frowned, and sighed.

"Do you at least trust that I'm not here to hurt either of you. I just want to help you guys, that's all." She said.

He held his hand out to her. She took it, and he helped her out of the car. He shut the door after she got out, and they headed to their room.

"The jury is out on that one still." He said.

She gave a shrug.

"I figured, just thought I'd ask, to be certain." She said.

"So, was it about Sam? Bobby? Castiel?" Dean asked.

She rolled her eyes, but busted out laughing.

"You never cease to amaze me Dean. You can always make me smile." She said.

"I'm here all week. If you're a good girl, I might think about giving you a private show." He told her, giving her a wink.

She blushed.

"You think very highly of yourself, has anyone brought you down a peg or two, or ten?" She asked.

He laughed.

"Never had a complaint, I'm surpised that you don't know that. Nice try though. Are you going to tell me who you were dreaming about?" He asked.

"Nope." She told him.

Sam was walking behind them, and he laughed, shaking his head as listened to their conversation. Dean unlocked the door, and they walked into their room. Christa walked over to the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway, and turned to look at them.

"I'm getting into the shower, and then I'm heading to bed, again. I don't care where I sleep, just pick a place for me to crash when I get out." She told them.

She didn't wait for an answer, she turned, walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her. She started the water, and got in. The warm water felt nice on her muscles. She washed her hair, and body, and rinsed off. She tried to control her emotions, but couldn't. She broke down. She didn't know what to do anymore. Everything was so overwhelming. She felt so scared about not knowing anything about herself. What if she had never regained any memories, or what if she never learned anything about herself? What would she do? Would they let her just tag along? So far they had, but for how much longer? What if they told her that she needed to leave? Where would she go?

She was starting to hyperventilate. The room started spinning, and her vision got blurry. She was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen her lungs were getting. Her mind really started racing then. From Angels, to Demons, and everything in between, would be on the hunt for her. She could just see it now. Vision after vision of every supernatural nasty coming after her. She put her head between her knees, and closed her eyes. She had to calm down before she passed out. She tried to slow her breathing down to a more normal pace.

Slowly, she started breathing more normally. She reached up, and shut the shower off. She climbed out of the tub, sitting on the floor, she reached up, grabbed a towel from the sink, and wrapped herself in it.

She heard the fluttering of wings, and jumped slightly when she saw Castiel appear. He looked down at her, perplexed.

"Why are you on the floor? What happened to you?" He asked her.

Christa put a finger to her mouth, signalling him to be quieter.

"I was in the shower, and I had a slight panic attack. They don't need to come in here right now, and if they hear talking, they are going to be suspicious." She whispered to him.

It was an understatement, but he didn't know that. He tilted his head, looking at her. Not once did his eyes leave her eyes. She could trust that he wouldn't...act like...Dean, so to speak.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. The pressure in her head had returned, full force. She suddenly felt Cas' hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes, and saw that Cas had gotten down to her level. He was extremely close to her.

"Are you feeling ill?" He whispered to her.

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sure I will be fine, once I calm down." She told him.

"You seem confused. Have I confused you Christa?" He asked.

"Maybe, a little. You seem to be concerned about my well being." She said.

He knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"I was told to watch over you, am I wrong to be concerned?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No, Cas, you're not wrong, it's just, surprising, that's all. I wasn't expecting you to act so...human...quite so...easily. Are you having...doubts?" She asked him.

He frowned.

"I am conflicted." He told her.

She nodded.

"I understand Cas. Your father told you to love humanity as you love Him, love humanity more than Him. You are doing as He asks by watching over me. You are helping humanity, as He wants you to do. How are you going against Him, if He asks you to do it?" She asked.

He looked perplexed once more.

"What do I do now Christa?" He asked her.

She gave him an understanding smile, and put her hand on his.

"I can't tell you what to do Cas, you have to figure out what you want to do, on your own. I can give you suggestions, but I can't tell you what to do." She told him.

"I understand Christa." He said.

"Cas, what made you come here? I never called for you." She told him.

"Yes, you did. You may have never spoke my name, but I knew that something had happened with you, your soul could possibly be calling out for help." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows again.

"Really? I've never heard of anything like that before." She said.

"It is rare, but it is the only answer that makes any sense. I knew that something was happening with you, but you never called, or prayed for me to go to you. It must be that." He said.

"Okay, and what does that mean?" She asked.

"Somehow, we are connected." He said.

"Connected? Could you try to elaborate on that a little more for me?" She asked.

"For some reason, our souls have connected, and everytime that something happens to you, I will know, and I will be there to help you." He told her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She told him.

He shook his head.

"I am not kidding you." He said.

She sighed.

"I know Cas, you don't _kid_ around, you're an Angel, a soldier. I'm just surprised, I guess. I never thought, or expected, something like this to happen. It's alot to wrap my mind around, that's all." She said, as she felt her chest tighten.

She could feel her blood pressure starting to rise again.

"What is wrong?" Castiel asked.

She took a deep, calming, breath.

"I am trying to prevent another panic attack. Everything is overwhelming for me right now." She told him.

He studied her for a moment.

"What can I do to help you?" He asked.

She gave him a smile.

"Nothing, unless you can zap my body into being calm." She said.

He gave a nod, and then put his fingers to her forehead. She looked at him, with her eyebrows raised, waiting. He frowned. He took his fingers off her head for a moment, then placed them back. His frown deepened.

"Not working? Why does _that_ not surprise me? My situation can't be normal, even for supernatural standards. I don't think that you're Angel mojo will work on me, to calm me down, at least. I'm pretty sure that if you were to try to heal me, it would work." She told him.

He studied her again, thinking of what he could try next. He then put his hand back on her shoulder. She blinked, realizing that she was no longer in the bathroom, at the motel, with the brothers. She looked around her, feeling calmness envelope her. The place that he had brought her to looked familiar. There was a man in a red zip up hoodie flying a kite. She turned to look at Castiel, and she thought of something.

"Did you bring me to Heaven?" She asked in surprise.

He gave a nod.

"Yes. It's my favorite Heaven. It is calming, and a place I enjoy visiting." He said.

It was her turn to nod.

"Of course, the autistic man's Heaven." She said, in awe, watching the man fly his kite.

"You know about that?" He asked.

"Yes. You come here when you pray to God for direction, guidance, even after you fall. You ask him if everything that you did, was what he wanted. This Heaven is very peaceful, I feel much more calm now, thank you Castiel." She told him, looking back over at the man flying the kite.

She felt Cas walk up next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder. She sighed, and turned to look at him. She furrowed her eyebrows after a moment, as she realized something.

"How did you bring me here? I thought that you had to die before you could come to Heaven. How did you teleport me here?" She asked him.

"I'm not certain. I thought that since our souls are connected, that it was possible to bring you with me here. You are definately something more than Human, that is for certain." He told her.

She exhaled loudly.

"I'm not sure if that is a good, or bad thing." She said.

"With Angels and Demons, it's not a very good thing." He told her.

She nodded in agreement.

"I know that God doesn't give you more than you can handle, but this is ridiculous, to say the least! How much more does He think He can throw at me before I finally break? This is getting out of hand! I feel like I'm about to have a mental breakdown!" She said, getting more upset as she spoke.

Castiel gave a small squeeze to her shoulder, and a calm, a peace, fell over her once more. She closed her eyes, and let it wash over her. After a few moments, she reopened her eyes, and looked at him again.

"Thanks." She said.

He gave a nod.

"I am sorry that I have no new answers for you." He told her.

She nodded.

"I know Cas, I know that if and when you do have more answers for me, you will let me know. I understand, I really do." She told him.

He led her over to a bench, and they sat down. They sat in silence as they watched the man fly his kite. Sitting next to Cas was making her feel at peace, and more calm than she had ever been. Well, that she could remember. After a while she decided that she'd hid long enough, and that Cas should get her back to the boys. Cas nodded, and they stood up. He touched her shoulder, and in a blink, they were standing in the middle of the motel room. Sam was sitting at the small table, doing some research on his laptop. Dean was sitting on one of the bed, cleaning his guns.

Dean looked at them, then at the bathroom door, then back at them. He pointed from them to the bathroom. Apparently, he was confused.

"What happened? I thought you were in the bathroom." Dean said.

Christa shrugged.

"Cas here showed up while I was in the bathroom, and needed to take me somewhere for a moment. I'm back, so no harm, no foul." She said.

"You should really tell at least one of us when you leave. We would have flipped if we went in and you were gone!" Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"You guys never even realized that I had even left, so don't give me that. Besides, it wasn't like it was a planned trip. It was a last minute decision on Cas' part. I'm fine, Cas did his job protecting me. He's an Angel for crying out loud, and, as you can see, I don't have a single scratch on me, so you don't have to get bent out of shape for no good reason." She told Dean.

She watched as Dean looked her up and down, and smiled. It hit her what he was thinking. She looked down, and realized that she still had just a towel on. Her cheeks started buring.

"Cas, how about next time, you decide to pop me somewhere, I am fully clothed?" She told the Angel.

He tilted his head to the side.

"What is the matter?" Cas asked.

She blushed a deeper red. Dean laughed.

"It's not your fault Cas, I promise. It's mine. I know how Dean is, I should have told you to return me to the bathroom. Dean doesn't have a filter between his brain and his mouth, and he doesn't know the meaning of inappropriate at most times. He thinks about copulating, and coitus, _all_ of the time." She said.

Cas gave a nod. Dean was speechless. Sam was trying to hide his laughter, but was failing, miserably.

"She really does know you Dean." Sam said.

Dean shot Sam a withering look. Sam held his hands up, and then brought some clothes over to Christa. It was a shirt for her to sleep in.

"Thanks Sam." She muttered.

He nodded.

"Christa, I must return." Cas told her.

"Of course Cas. Until next time." She told him.

With the fluttering of wings, Cas was gone. She sighed, and then looked down at Dean. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What?!" He demanded.

"I didn't need the peanut gallery's two cents Dean. I know that you think of sex, like at every part of the day and night, and that you enjoy it, as everyone should, but do you have to put it on blast for everyone to know? Not everyone might feel comfortable with it as you do. Do you really think that Sam enjoys hearing about it? I mean, who knows how long it took him to get the image of you with the twins out of his mind. I wouldn't be surprised to learn that he has nightmares about it, even after all this time." She told Dean.

Both Dean and Sam's mouth dropped in surprise, and shock.

"Have I told you how creepy you can be at times?" Dean asked after a moment.

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course, and I'm sure that it won't be the last time that you tell me." She said with a sigh.

"Right. Do you realize that you're _still_ in the towel?" Dean asked, a smirk creeping on his lips.

She rolled her eyes once more.

"I swear, it goes in one ear, and out of the other! Sam, I really have no idea how you can put up with him at times!" She grumbled.

Sam laughed.

"I guess that I'm just used to it, I've been around it, pretty much my whole life." Sam said.

She shook her head, then headed into the bathroom, to get dressed, so she could get some more sleep. She dropped the towel, after shutting the door. She slid the shirt over her head, and put it on. She ran the towel over her hair, quickly drying it, before combing it out. She picked her clothes up, and left the bathroom. She pulled the duffle, that they had gotten for her, out from under the bed, and put her clothes in it. She slid it back under the bed, and turned to look at the boys. She caught Dean checking her out. She blushed.

"Okay, where am I crashing? The couch, or one of the beds?" She asked.

"You can take that bed." Dean said, from his spot at the table.

Sam was shaking his head slightly. Christa crossed her arms in front of her, feeling like she was on display.

"Thanks. You guys do know that I don't need to sleep on the bed, I am more than willing to take the couch. I don't mind." She told them, turning her attention to Sam.

Sam shook his head.

"It's not a problem Christa. Go ahead, we probably won't be sleeping for a while longer. Get some sleep. You look exhausted." Sam told her.

She smiled at him in appreciation.

"That is the understatement of the year." She said, with a laugh.

"Good night." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you in your dreams." Dean told her, with a wink.

She blushed.

"Filter, Dean, filter. I think it's time to get a new one, your current one seems to be broken. Thanks Sam, try to get some sleep, you look like you need it just as much as I do, if not more." She said.

Sam gave a nod.

"You're just embarassed because I figured out that it was me that you were dreaming about earlier." Dean said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Not even slightly, Romeo. Good night." She said.

With that, she got into bed, pulled the covers up to her chin, closed her eyes, and prayed that sleep would consume her sooner, rather than later. It was hard though, she could feel Dean's eyes on her. He definately knew what to say, and how to act, to make her blush, and feel awkward.

X*X*X

_Christa shielded her eyes from the blinding sun. It seemed overly bright for some reason that she didn't know. Something had felt off. She looked around the meadow that she was standing in. Everything seemed normal and calm, but something told her not to trust her eyes. She was on high alert as she turned around in a circle to try to find the source of her unease. She fought the urge to run, and tried to remain calm. What was going on? What was making her so on edge?_

_"Hello...Christa, is it?" A voice said from behind her._

_She spun around, and gasped. This could not be a good thing. She knew that they would come for her, but she wasn't exactly ready for it to be so soon. Zachariah wasn't a very patient Angel on the other hand though. How much were the Angels talking about her? What were they saying about her?_

_"I apologize if I startled you, but is your name Christa?" Zachariah asked, giving her a smile._

_If she didn't know him so well, it would have looked kind and comforting. However, she _did_ know him, and knew what his end game was. She knew what he wanted, and what he was capable of, to get what he wanted. She took a step away from him._

_"You do not belong here, please leave, now." She told him politely._

_His smile grew._

_"It is nice to meet you Christa. My name is Zachariah, but I'm sure _you_ already knew that, didn't you?" He asked._

_She crossed her arms in front of her, and didn't want to give him any information, if it was at all possible. She would hold out as long as she possibly could. He took her lack of an answer, as he was right._

_"I've heard some very interesting things about you my dear. How much is true?" He asked._

_"What have you heard?" She asked._

_He gave a laugh as he walked closer to her. She frowned, and moved away from him. _

_"I've heard that you know the future." He said._

_Her frown deepened._

_"You are an Angel, can't you see the future too? What about psychics? Are you popping into their dreams and interogating them? What makes me so special to warrant an Angel of your stature to come into my dreams? Don't you have more important things to do, besides pop into some small, insignificant, mortal, _human_, dreams? You should be handling something more important than some human, I mean, you have seven heads, and one of those heads is a lion!" She said, trying to distract from what he was there to do, and to get him to leave as quickly as possible._

_"Christa, you can flatter me all you want, but it will not distract me. I can see the future, yes, but you are different. You know things that you should not know, that you could not know. You know things about Angels, that a mere Human could not, should not, know. I want to know how you know what you know. I want to know what is to come. Let's just say that I want to know _everything_ that you know. Do not leave out a single detail." He told her._

_Her stomach twisted into knots. She so did not want to be tortured, but that was going to happen if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know. There was no way that she was going to tell him. She would have to find a way to get rid of him, some how. Her eyes darted every which way, but there was no where to hide. He gave a laugh._

_"It is useless to run Christa, you can not hide from me. I am an Angel, and I will find you, or did you forget that?" He told her._

_"You might be an Angel, but I know everything that will happen, the good, the bad, and the ugly. That is, if I fail to change the course of everything. Either way it goes, you won't like what I have to tell you, so give it up, because I will not tell you anything that you want to know. Don't even try to threaten me with harm, because trust me, I do know what you're capable of, and it will only result in your demise that much quicker." She hissed at him._

_His smile faltered for a moment._

_"You will tell me what I want to know. I may not know where you are right now, but I do know that you are with the Winchesters. I will find them, and then I will find you. No one, or nothing will be able to stop me, or protect you." He told her._

_She wanted to throw up._

_"No matter what you threaten me with, I will not tell you what you want to know Zachariah. I know all about you, and what you plan on doing. I know what happens, everything to do with everything. What I don't know is anything about myself. Maybe we could swap information. Tell me about myself, and I may just be thankful enough to give you some information that you want." She told him._

_She was hoping that would peak his interest, but she wasn't surprised when he didn't take it._

_"No, I do not make deals with you. You tell me, now!" He told her._

_She was getting very worried now. He was starting to scare her, so she did the only thing that she could think of. She ran. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was something. He laughed at her attempt. He just teleported in front of her. She stopped herself before she ran into him. She gasped, spun around, and ran in the opposite direction._

_"You should know that running is useless!" He called out to her._

_She knew that he was right, but she just couldn't stand there and let him torture her. He was suddenly right in front of her again. She stopped, and then started backing up. She ran into something. She spun around to find another Angel. He grabbed her, and she struggled to get out of his grip._

_"Let me go! You will not get away with this!" She screamed at them._

_Zachariah just laughed._

_"That is a good one." He told her._

_She couldn't let him torture her for what she knew. If he found out what she knew, that would be catastrophic. She couldn't let that happen._

_"You're wasting your time. I won't tell you anything." She yelled at him._

_He shook his head._

_"You will. One way or the other, you will." He told her._

_"You don't know what real torture is!" She spat at him._

_"Like you do? I don't think so. You don't remember anything about yourself." He said._

_She shook her head._

_"Not me. You touch one hair on my head, and you won't know what hit you!" She threatened him._

_He laughed._

_"What are you going to do about it?" He asked._

_"Not me. Do you remember where Dean just returned from? Then there is Sam. You do know what Sam's current activities have been, don't you? I am under their supervision, and protection, dumbass! Do you really think that they will let you get away with this? They will hunt you down, possibly torture you a little, and then kill you! Don't even try to tell me that it's not possible, because I know better, I know _everything_ about Angels and Demons. I know your weaknesses, and how to kill you. I even know what the blade looks like, and I know how to procure one, so I repeat, you will not get away with this, if you touch one hair on my head." She sneered._

_He studied her for a moment._

_"I don't believe you." He told her._

_"That's too bad, for you. I swear to you Zack, Dean is going to kill you." She told him._

_"I am not worried about Dean Winchester." He told her._

_She shook her head._

_"And that is why he is able to kill you so easily. You know, you deserve everything that happens to you." She said._

_He narrowed his eyes at her._

_"I think that it's time to get this started." He said._

_"No!" She screamed._

_She started struggling against the Angel that was holding her when he started moving her. The scene around her changed. It melted into a room with a chair. She was forcefully shoved onto the chair, and in an instant, she was bound there. Her anxiety levels flew through the roof. She couldn't say how long she would hold out, but she knew for certain that she was going hold out for as long as possible._

_"Let's begin." Zachariah told her._

*X*

Christa was tossing and turning in the bed. She had been wimpering, and that had turned into screams. Sam and Dean didn't know what was happening, but they couldn't seem to wake her up. Whatever they had tried, didn't work. They had started discussing getting some African Dream Root, to go inside her mind, to find out what was happening to her.

"What is going on with Christa?"

Both boys jump, and spun around, to find Castiel standing behind them, a worried expression on his face.

"We don't know. She fell asleep, and she started having a bad dream. It's to the point where she is screaming. We can't wake her up. We might have to go inside her head to help her." Dean said.

Castiel shook his head.

"You don't have that kind of power, to do that." Cas said.

"African Dream Root." Dean told him.

"No. I was told to protect her, I will get her out." Cas said.

"How did you know she was in trouble?" Dean asked.

"She hasn't told you?" Cas asked.

"Told us what?" Dean asked.

Christa let out a blood curling scream. All three looked down at her. Her face was twisted in pain.

"Some how our souls have connected, and I am able to feel when she is in trouble." Cas told him.

His eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Excuse me? What the hell does that mean?" Dean demanded.

"Zachariah! No! Get away!" Christa yelled.

Her eyes never opened. She was still stuck in her dream.

"There is no time to explain. I need to get Christa out of there." Cas said, becoming worried more about the girl.

*X*

_Christa's head was hanging down, her chin was resting on her chest. It hurt to breathe, move, hell it even hurt to think. So far she hadn't told the torturous Angel anything. She was proud of herself for holding out for so long during the torture. She prayed that she would wake up soon, so she would have some relief from the pain of being beaten._

_"What is going on here?"_

_It was a new voice, a familiar voice. She gave a smile. Her savior had appeared. She lifted her head, and saw the most beautiful thing in the world. Castiel had entered her dream. She knew that he would save her, after all God had told him to protect her._

_"Castiel, what are you doing here, in this Human's dreams? You should be following orders." Zachariah told him._

_"I am following orders. What are you doing to this poor girl?" Castiel demanded._

_"I am extracting vital information out of her. She knows things that our superiors want to know. Who's orders are you following Castiel?" Zack asked him._

_"Our Father's. Leave this girl alone, or else the consequences will be harsh." Cas said._

_He touched Christa's forehead, and she was healed. She was also free from the binds that Zack had put her in. She stood and rubbed her wrists._

_"Do you know what you are doing Castiel? You are going against orders. Do you remember what happened to Lucifer when he went against orders?" Zack asked._

_"I get my orders from our Father. That's all that matters." Castiel said._

*X*

Christa gasped and sat straight up in bed. She was finding it difficult to breathe. As soon as she sat up, her head began spinning, and her stomach lurched. She barely heard Dean and Sam's questions, concerning what she had been dreaming about. She pushed them out of her way, and made a beeline for the bathroom. She dropped to her knees, and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Sweat started dripping down her face. She was shaking as her stomach expelled everything out of her system. Tears fell from her eyes, mingling with her sweat.

She felt someone pull her hair away from her face. When she thought that everything was out of her, she leaned up against the wall. Sam had been the one that held her hair for her. Dean was standing next to Cas, in the doorway, and watched as she threw up.

"Water." She rasped.

Sam helped her to her feet, and she went to the sink. She turned the cold water on, cupped her hands, and swished some water around in her mouth. She did that a couple of times, before she was satisfied that her mouth was rinsed out enough. Sam handed her a towel, and she dried the sweat off of her face and neck.

"Thanks Cas. It was starting to get a little painful in there." She rasped, looking over at the Angel.

Cas gave a nod.

"I didn't think that he would do that. I am sorry Christa." Cas told her.

She shook her head, and held up a hand.

"It's not your fault Cas. Zack is one of the biggest dicks out there. He will get what is coming to him, and personally, I can't wait for it to happen." She said, her throat buring from the stomach acid.

"That was one hell of a nightmare sweetheart. Care to share what happened?" Dean asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"The Angels are after me, for what I know. They can't physically find me, thanks to some carvings on my ribs, from Castiel, so they entered my dream. I should call it a nightmare, that's what it turned out to be. One of the higher ups, Zackariah, decided to extract the information out of me. I am so proud of myself though, no matter what he did to me, I didn't say anything." She rasped.

"Christa, I must go. Zackariah is not too happy with me right now." Castiel said.

Christa nodded.

"Thank you Cas. I will see you later." She told him.

With a blink of an eye Castiel was gone. She exhaled loudly, and ran a hand through her hair. She didn't think that she'd be able to go back to sleep after that. She didn't know if she wanted to.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"I'll live, I'm just a little shaken up. Cas got to me before Zack could do anything too bad." She said, with a shrug.

Thankfully, Castiel had healed her, or she'd be in a world of pain.

"So, you and Castiel, you're _connected_. What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked her.

"How did you find out about that? I just found out about that just a few hours ago." She said in surprise.

"Your Angel boyfriend spilled the beans." Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Really Dean? How old are you really? You sound like you're jealous of him or something. Cas is ordered to protect me. He's been doing that. Our sould have connected, I guess, and now when I get in trouble, or need any type of help, he knows, and shows up to help. It makes his job of protecting me much easier, especially since the Angels like to dream walk, when they can't get to a person. God probably did that so Cas would know when I was in trouble, so he could save me, if needed." She said.

"I'm not jealous of an _Angel_, Christa. That's absurd." Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Of course it is squirrel." She muttered.

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Did you just call me squirrel?" He asked.

"Yes, yes I did, and Sam is moose." She said, walking past him, and to the bed.

She was still shaking. She pulled the covers up to her chin and tried relaxing.

"You are strange." Dean told her.

She rolled her eyes once more.

"Give him a prize, ladies and gentlemen, Dean Winchester came up with a new one!" She said sarcastically.

Sam laughed.

"Whatever." Dean muttered.

X*X*X

They had been on the case for two days. She had told them that it wasn't a vampire, that had drained the girl's blood, but a shapeshifter portraying a vamp. They weren't too sure about that, and were about to leave, when they had gotten another call. This time a man was mauled by a wolf. She told them again that it was a shapeshifter, and they listened to her a little more, especially since there was a murder at the museum, and everything pointed to the fact that the murderer was a mummy that the museum had just recieved that very night.

Christa was getting cabin fever, being cooped up in the motel all the time. She knew that they wouldn't be back for a while, so she decided to take a walk. A few days ago, Sam had given her some money, in case she needed anything. She was starting to get hungry, so she headed to the bar in town. It wasn't too far to walk.

She walked in, and took a seat at the bar. The blonde waitress, Jamie, brought her over a shot glass, and filled it up.

"I didn't order that." Christa said, looking up at her.

Jamie smiled kindly down at her.

"You look like you could use it." She said.

Christa gave a laugh.

"Yeah. It hasn't been such a wonderful life for me lately. How do you know if I'm legal, or not?" Christa asked.

Jamie just smiled as she pushed the shot towards her.

"I won't tell if you don't." Jamie said, with a wink.

"Who am I going to tell?" Christa asked, with a shrug.

Both women laughed as Christa downed the shot. It burned the whole way down to her stomach. Christa gave a small cough, as she pulled out some money. Jamie shook her head.

"It's on the house." Jamie said.

Christa raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Thanks, I think." Christa said.

Jamie waved her off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm in a good mood." Jamie said.

"Really? What happened?" Christa asked.

"I have a date when I get out of work. It's an FBI agent that's in town. He's gorgeous." Jamie said, with a grin.

Christa laughed, knowing exactly who she was talking about.

"Sounds like fun. I hope you have a great night." Christa said, when Jamie poured another shot.

Christa held the shot up, and cheersed Jamie. Jamie laughed.

"Thanks." Jamie said, as Christa downed the shot.

Christa's head began spinning.

"I wasn't expecting to drink liquor when I came in. I don't usually drink, but you were right, I needed that. However, I am drunk, and I should probably head back to my motel room. Thank you Jamie, and have fun with your FBI agent tonight." Christa said, slurring slightly.

"Are you sure that you can make it back by yourself?" Jamie asked.

"I'll be fine, I have a guardian Angel that will save me." Christa said.

Jamie laughed.

"Of course you do. Well, have a better night." Jamie said, with a wave.

Christa pulled a ten out of her pocket. She handed it to the blonde, who looked surprised.

"For talking to me. It was kind of you, thanks." Christa said.

Christa left the bar, earlier than anticipated, but felt better than when she had arrived. The shots that Jamie had provided for her had numbed her emotions and fears quite well, better than what she had hoped for. It was no wonder why the brothers drank so much, after everything they had been through and seen.

She suddenly felt a pinch on her neck, and a burn. From the alcohol already in her system, she didn't even try to fight back. Moments later, everything went black.

X*X*X

Sam was at the bar, discussing who it could be, after Jamie, the bartender. Dean had pulled off an ear of the murderer, and they had realized that Christa, was yet again right.

"Why don't we ask Christa? She keeps telling us that we need to believe her, so we should call and ask her who is doing this. Sam, make the call." Dean said.

Sam frowned.

"I thought that she was here, with you." Sam said.

"Why would she be here, with me?" Dean asked.

"She left a note, saying that she was going for a walk, that she would be back soon, and if we couldn't wait, then to meet her here, since she knew that we would end up here, discussing the shifter, anyways." Sam said.

"I haven't seen her since we left for the museum. I told her that she needed to stay in the room, why the hell would she leave by herself, and come here, where she don't know anyone?" Dean demanded.

"Who is Christa?" Jamie asked.

"Christa is...hard to explain." Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Christa is a woman that we are helping out. There are...people out there that want to hurt her for something that she knows, and we are protecting her." Sam said.

"Okay, so it's not that hard to explain." Dean muttered.

"That sounds like the woman that came in here a couple of hours ago." Jamie said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Well, this brunette came in here, and she looked like crap, pretty, but I could tell that something was weighing on her, heavily, so I gave her a couple of shots. She only had two, but that was enough for her, I assumed that she was not a regular drinker. She said that she was going through a rough patch, she tipped me ten for the drinks and started to leave. I asked if she'd be able to make it back, and she told me that she had an Angel protecting her, that she'd be fine on her own." Jamie said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, with frowns.

"That sounds like her. Great. She's drunk, wandering around, while there is a shifter around, killing like he's in a monster movie." Dean said.

"Good thing she's got that connection, or whatever it is, with Castiel. If she gets into too much trouble, or hurt, he'll be able to get to her and help." Sam said.

Dean shook his head.

"She is drunk, She won't be afraid of anything that she should be afraid of." Dean muttered.

"I'll go look for her. You two enjoy your date. If I can't find her in an hour, I'll give you a call." Sam said.

Dean gave nod, and Sam left.

X*X*X

Christa groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Her head felt like it was about to explode. She felt like she was dying. Why would anyone ever enjoy drinking, if the end result was a hangover. She winced as she sat up. The pressure in her head was killing her. She prayed that it would go away soon. She pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"You're awake."

She gasped, and jumped. It was a man in a dracula costume. She suddenly realized what was going on. Crap. How the hell did this happen?

"Yes, hi, um, why am I here? I don't know you, you don't know me. I was under the distinct assumption that you had a thing for Jamie. I'm not her." Christa said.

The shifter tilted his head to the side.

"I know this. I will still have her. You though, you are something different. I could smell, sense, it on you when you walked into the bar. I knew that you were special from the moment I laid my eyes on you." He told her.

She raised her eyebrows, in surprise. Did that happen with all supernatural beings? Would they be able to tell that she was different? This was not what she wanted to hear in the least. Now she would have to be even more careful, all nasties would be gunning for her. They would see her, and word would get around, and that would bring even more creatures after her. Just what she needed in this point of her life!

"That is...awesome. My day just keeps on getting better and better! I can not believe this is happening to me! Do you realize what I've been through lately?" She asked, wincing in pain as she looked at him.

"Excuse me?" He said.

She gave a laugh.

"You might have had a rough childhood, with a parent that didn't understand you, but at least you remember having a childhood. One day I woke up with no memory of who I was, and now everything out there is after me. Why? I guess because I'm so special. Special for what? I have no idea. You say that you can sense that I'm special? How? How am I so special?" She asked.

"How do you know about me?" He asked.

She sighed.

"It's why things like you, out there, want me. At least the Angels and Demons. I know things that they don't, and they want to know what I know." She told him.

"What do you know?" He asked.

She gave a small smile.

"Everything." She said.

"What do you mean, everything?" He asked.

"Everything that happens in the future, I know it. I know who let's Lucifer out of his cage, I know who starts the Apocalypse, I know how it ends, and who ends it. Like I said, I know everything, and there are beings out there that want me for my knowledge. You tell me that you sensed I was special. So now, I'm betting that once word gets out about me, all of the other creatures out there will be tailing me too." She said.

He studied her for a moment.

"So tell me, what am I?" He asked.

"You are a shape shifter." She told him.

They heard a noise come from down the hall. She realized that he must have grabbed Dean and Jamie already.

"I must be going. I will return to finish this talk with you." He told her.

She frowned.

"This is not going to end well for you, I hope you know that." She told him.

"It ends how it ends." He said, leaving the room.

She shook her head, and gently stood on her feet. The shifter was probably on his way to Dean. Then he would go and see Jamie. All she needed to do was get to Dean after the shifter left, and release him. She knew the man wouldn't hurt Jamie, so Jamie was fine for the moment.

It was going to be a slow going process though, her head was pounding, and if she moved just right, the room would slant.

The more that she walked though, the better her head would feel. It was tolerable by the time that she got to the door to the basement. The doorbell suddenly rang. She'd forgotten about the pizza that he had ordered. She quickly found a spot to hide, just as he breezed past her. He had been preoccupied, so she slid through the door, and went to go and help Dean.

She couldn't help herself, when she saw Dean bound to the table.

"You always seem to get yourself into tight spots Dean. You are so lucky that you have great back up to save your ass." She told him, as she looked for something to break the binds off of him.

"You like my ass, don't try to deny it." He told her.

She looked over at him, and then put her hands on her hips.

"Really? You're going to say something like that, to me, while I'm trying to find something to break you free? Really Dean?" She said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Christa, I am sorry. Thank you for helping me escape. Now, would you find something to help me get out of this thing?" Dean asked her.

She thought about it for a moment.

"I guess." She said, as she picked up a small, crow bar looking weapon.

"How did you find me? How did you even get here? Where have you been?" Dean asked.

"One question at a time. First, I'm me, I knew that you were going to end up here. Second, I'm not here by choice, I was brought here by the shifter, and third, my head is trying to kill me. Jamie only gave me two shots, and it feels like my head is on the verge of exploding. I don't know how, or why, you two would drink as much as you guys do." She told him, trying to pry the locks off.

She wasn't quite strong enough though. Suddenly they heard a noise at the doors. She smiled when Sam stepped through the door, his gun pointed, ready to shoot.

"Right on time Sammy. Can you come over here and help me, you're much stronger than I am." She said.

"What the hell are you doing here? I've just been searching for you!" Sam said.

She rolled her eyes.

"Shifter got me after I left the bar. Snuck up behind me." She said.

"You shouldn't have gone out by yourself in the first place. Just because you have an Angel on your shoulder, doesn't mean that he will be able to save you every time that you need it. You need to stop acting like you are invincible, you're not." Dean told her.

She frowned.

"Apparently I'm not, or else I wouldn't have a hangover from hell. You want to talk about _me_ being reckless? Really Dean? Fine, I can admit what I did, probably wasn't the greatest idea in the scheme of things, but it's nothing compared to either of you two, and your laundry list of stupid and reckless things you've done in your life! Let's compare Dean, you sell your soul, to bring Sammy back from the dead, and you go to hell. Now, my turn. I was going out of my mind from being cooped up in the motel room, so I went for a walk, got drunk, and was kidnapped by a shapeshifter with issues, and probably should havegotten therapy for them. Which is more reckless?" She asked.

He frowned at her.

"Okay, we can discuss this after we take care of the shifter, and save Jamie, but now is not the time guys." Sam told them.

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She said.

Sam got Dean out of the binds, and they headed to save Jamie.

"I want a gun." She whispered to them.

"No." They said at the same time.

She rolled her eyes again.

"You don't want me to be reckless, and yet you want me to go against a creature without a gun? I need a gun." She told them.

"You're not getting a gun." Dean told her.

She exhaled loudly.

"Fine, give me a knife then." She said.

Dean muttered something.

"Just give her a silver knife." Sam told Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, but handed a silver blade over to her.

"Be careful with that, we don't need you hurting yourself." Dean said.

"I'll be fine." She muttered, but walked behind them.

Sam went in first, to check on Jamie, and the shifter threw him into a wall, knocking him out. Dean went in next, but the shifter threw him down to the floor. The shifter saw Christa standing there, in the doorway.

"I thought you understood me, out of everyone, I thought that you would understand me, but you turn on me and help my enemies." He said to her.

"I told you that it was going to end bad for you." Christa said.

The shifter went for Christa, but before he could get to her, shots rang out. Jamie had shot the shifter with Sam's gun that had been knocked to the floor. The shifter said that beauty had killed the beast, as it should be. Christa watched as the shifter gave a dramatic death scene.

"Thanks." Christa rasped, looking over at Jamie.

Jamie gave a nod.

"We should get out of here." Sam said, getting to his feet.

Christa spun on her heels, and headed outside. She got into the back of the Impala.

X*X*X

Dean was kissing Jamie goodbye, while Christa was standing next to Sam, waiting for Dean to finish up. When they had looked back at them, Sam gave them a goofy, uncomfortable, smile. Jamie waved to Christa, and Christa smiled, and waved back. Jamie headed off, and Dean walked over to where they were standing.

Sam and Dean started talking about what the shifter had told them, about wishing life was like the movies. Dean didn't think Sam knew what movie Dean would like to live in. Sam said that he did.

"Porky's two." Christa said, walking towards the car.

"Wait a minute, what?" Dean asked.

She gave a shrug.

"You would want it to be Porky's two." Christa said.

"Exactly what I was going to say." Sam said.

"Lucky guess." Dean muttered.

She rolle her eyes.

"For Sam, maybe, but, well, you know me..." She said, getting into the back seat.

_**Author's note:**_

_**This took longer than what I thought it would. I hope that it is as good as the other chapters, if not, better. Review to let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks.**_


End file.
